Melting The Ice
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: Misaki Juro (OC) has met the Soul King, being superior to those around her. Her swordsman skills have raised the bar and has become the new Captain of Squad Ten. So what happens to Toshiro? He has been downgraded to Lieutenant and is not happy about it. The Hollows have also been doubling in size and number by the past "years." The Soul Society decides... *Full summary in 1st page*
1. Bleach1-Summary

Misaki Juro (OC) has met the Soul King, being superior to those around her. Her swordsman skills have raised the bar and has become the new Captain of Squad Ten. So what happens to Toshiro? He has been downgraded to Lieutenant and is not happy about it. The Hollows have also been doubling in size and number by the past "years." The Soul Society decides it is time to let a Lieutenant and Captain help Ichigo and Rukia with their Hollow collecting. Toshiro agrees, with Misaki's reluctancy, and they both set off to help Ichigo and Rukia in their Hollow collecting. As time progresses, Misaki is learning that there is more to life than training to be the best. *OOC


	2. Fire VS Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

_**Author's Note: Also, I have not been fully aware of what is happening in Bleach so if I have some facts wrong then please forgive that kinda shit. Also, this is after Aizen's Defeat and a few "human" years after. Like when Toshiro looks about sixteen. Also, Misaki looks a lot more mature than fifteen, she looks sixteen or at most, seventeen.**_

_****__**Okay and who's story is this? It's mine. It's my fanfic, so if you have a problem with the way I write, you can go take that problem and take it somewhere else. I already know that some of the character on here are pretty OOC, but I couldn't care less. Again, who's story is this? It's mine. So I can do whatever the hell I want. You might not like it, and I respect that but you can either keep reading or just completely ignore my fan fiction. Totally your choice. Again, just for emphasis, this is MY story. Just like your story is yours, my story is mine. So don't like it? Feel free to leave this page right now. I couldn't care less. I do this because I'm bored, it's not for a living. So just pipe the fuck down. **_

_**Also, this story could be a partnership and stuff. I would be really grateful if one of you (readers) could partner with me and we could share a doc and exchange ideas through emails. Then edit it together. Send me a PM if you want to. I will credit you in every chapter that you have helped with. You have to watch Bleach to do this, obviously. Thank you so much for reading this shit. Now you can read the actual Chapter...**_

* * *

Everyone watched as the red headed beauty made her way through the gates. Her Zanpakuto is strapped at her side and shining in excellency. Her black eyes glistened with authority even though she looked about fifteen. Because the Soul Society slowed down the time in between ages, she could be more than a thousand years old.

She was wearing a uniform relatively close to a Lieutenant's, which made everyone's curiosity deepen. The girl walked to the tenth division's central house and spoke with the guards. The doors opened from inside and Captain Kensei Muguruma let her inside.

The red head gazed around the room and took in the stares of the Captains. At the same physical age as Captain Toshiro, her gaze lingered on him a bit longer. They all stared her down but she did not show emotion, nor did she show any sign of discomfort. They did not intimidate her, quite the opposite; her black obsidian eyes glared back at everyone and most of their faces would scowl or pale. Except a certain Captain did not seen to be affected by her stare.

Captain Kensei stated in a booming voice, "I introduce the new Captain of Squad Ten."

Toshiro's eyes go wide and he stands, "I am Captain of Squad Ten."

The large man looked down at the powerful yet young white haired prodigy, "Not anymore. You are Lieutenant now."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed but his voice was still monotone and cold, "I have mastered my bankai. I've been successful in every battle we have had. My swordsmanship is at the very best level. How can she take on the duties of a Captain?!"

Kensei looked down at the boy, "That is why you are to be her Lieutenant. Show her everything and make her meet everyone. I doubt you have met the Soul King yourself, boy."

The room goes silent and Toshiro asks, "She has met the Soul King?"

The girl who had been ignored in their argument spoke in a cold voice, "Yes. I have. Now I do not wish to bicker any longer. I am your new Captain, Lieutenant. If you do not like that title, feel free to fight me and take it back."

Captain Sui-Feng stands, "Toshiro, do not take up such a matter. Work as her Lieutenant and do not argue with her."

The boy looked at the girl in front of him and glared, "I will fight you."

Captain Sui-Feng shook her head, "Imbecile."

Captain Kensei sighed, "You will fight outside. Come with me."

Toshiro looked toward the red head and gripped his Zanpakuto. They both stood at opposite sides of the courtyard. The girl's red hair stood out as it flowed in the wind. Toshiro sheathed his sword and charged forward soon becoming a blur. The girl stood there with a serious expression on her face and then she disappeared. Toshiro screeched to a stop and looked around. Everyone else did too.

Her red hair blurred in his vision and pain slashed at his right hip. He thrusted his sword at her figure but she jumped on it. His sword got pushed down with her feet and her feet slammed onto the back of his

head. His arm slashed his sword and it scraped the flesh above her eyebrow. Her fingertips touched he blood and she smirked.

He charged forward and they clashed swords. Her feet slammed onto his ankles and Toshiro stumbled slightly. Her arms slashed her sword against his and she chipped a part of his sword off. A black aura surrounded her and a blue aura surrounded him.

Toshiro yelled, "Sit Upon The Frozen Heavens!"

His Zanpakuto changed into a slender longer version and his feet shot out. He dashed past her and froze her feet. The black aura flowed around her and Toshiro finally noticed the level of her Spiritual Power. His eyes found hers and he observed that she hadn't even sheathed her sword yet. Her hand gripped the handle of her sword and she pulled it out.

A Katana, Toshiro thought. Her arms slashed her sword down and her Spiritual Energy level rose. The black aura around her turned red and her Katana elongated and flames surrounded it. The ice broke and she stepped out of it.

Her figure disappeared again and something slashed Toshiro in the back. The young boy snapped his wrist and cut her cheek. She jumped up and cut open his arm. They were both skilled swordsman and both were determined to win.

They clashed swords and Toshiro froze her sword. The girl's flames burned the ice and they kept at this for awhile. Finally, Toshiro got sick of waiting for her and pushed her back. She flipped over him and hit his leg with the back of her blade.

Water surrounded both of them now and Toshiro smirked. The girl's red hair floated in the water, making it painfully obvious where she might be.

Her cold voice broke the silence, "Subjugation of the Heavens. It is your most powerful Shikai and Bankai. Using it for a petty purpose like this is beyond me."

Toshiro frowned and dashed forward. Just because it was water does not mean he was not fast in it. The girl was gone and Toshiro felt something stab his side.

The cold voice whispered in his ear, "You. Lose."

Fire burned his flesh and he struggled for breath. The water dispersed and the girl pulled her sword out violently. Toshiro looked back at the black eyes and locked eyes with her. Blue against black. His knees hit the ground and he gasped for breath.

**A/N: Sorry if the fight scene is pretty rough around the edges. It's kind of hard to depict how Toshiro would fight in words.**

The monotone stated, "Take him to the infirmary. Have Squad Four nurse him and notify me when they are finished."

The men took one look into her eyes and scrambled to pick Toshiro up.

Captain Yamato touched her shoulder, "You went hard on him."

Her red hair flowed in the wind and she looked back at her now fellow Captain, "You are wrong. I went easy on him. He had too many openings, underestimated his enemy, overestimated his skills, and his

personal feelings engulfed him in the battle. He is my same age, yet he is overestimating himself too much."

Captain Yamato sighed, "What I would expect for you, Misa-chan."

Her black eyes bored into his grey ones, "Do not call me that."

Yamato smiled, "Whatever you say, Misa-chan."

Her eyes glistened with fury but she calmed down, "Immature imbecile. Where is my room, Yamato?"

The old man smiled, he always did have a soft spot for this cold hearted teenager. The rest of the Captains gave her a nod and she acknowledged them.

Yamato led her to her room and she gazed around it, "When do I get my Captain's uniform?"

"Tomorrow morning," Yamato said.

Captain Sei-Fung walked in and leaned on the wall, "Tell me, girl. What is your name?"

The red head looked at her fellow Captain and stated coldly, "Misaki Juro."

Sei-Fung's eyes widened, "Ah. I see."

They both turned to leave but Sei-Fung called over her shoulder, "Excellent skills out there, I look forward to when you have to use your full potential."

Misaki watched them leave and stared at her sword. Her fingertips touched her cheek and she looked at the blood stained on her fingers. Her Katana waslicked with the boy's blood too. Her hands found a small handkerchief and she ran it on her beloved sword. A piece of her red strands slid off her ears and she glanced at it. Blood stained red, she thought. It was not a happy and joyful red that her sister and mother had, it was the color of the blood that she often saw in battle.

She got up and walked to the bath. Her fingertips slid against her hair as she looked in the mirror. The red beauty gazed at herself in the glass and sighed. Her cold porcelain skin contrasted her black as night eyes. She looked at the flaw in her flesh and scowled.

That boy was not all talk, he did manage to get in a few hits, she thought. Her eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head, she was getting lazy with her training if a boy that level could slice her skin in half. The blood that trickled down her eyebrow and cheek was evidence of her lack of work. She turned her head and heard the voice's of men outside her door.

Her lips turned into a disgusted sneer as she heard the inappropriate things they were saying about her. She flung the door open and glared at the men in front of her.

"If you are finished talking about my behind, get to training or you will have to spar with me."

Their faces turned scarlet and they shuffled away in a rush. A voice behind her made her sheathe her Katana in an instant. Her new Lieutenant clashed swords with her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"We need to establish rules, Captain," the boy prodigy said.

His Captain took one look at him and slammed her feet against his ankles and had her Lieutenant fall to the ground.

She straddled him and rested her sword on the base of his throat, "You were open and had all your concentration on pushing me over, you did not even think I was going to use any other part of my body. Again, you have underestimated my skills and overestimated your strength. We may be the same age, but we are not at the same level."

Her Lieutenant glared at her and she returned it mercilessly.

She soon got off his body and walked to the other side of the room, "Now, what are these rules?"

The silver haired boy cleared his throat and said, "I request your full attention whenever I may have an opinion ready in meeting."

Her black eyes looked the boy over, "Done."

He nodded and continued, "I will come with you wherever you go and I will be in attendance to all the meetings."

She nodded but said, "And your patrols?"

Toshiro known this was coming, "I will go, but you can either stay or leave with me."

She nodded again but did not say anything.

Her Lieutenant continued, "Also, I want to train with you."

Her head snapped toward him and her black eyes bored into his, "Absolutely not."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

His Captain continued to glare at the boy, "I do not train with anyone. I train in isolation. If that is all, you may take your leave now."

While the two prodigies walked out together Toshiro asked a question, "What will happen to my old Lieutenant?"

The red headed beauty looked at him, "She is on Earth right now. We have delivered the news well and will be assisting you in your Lieutenant duties. She has requested to stay longer and to communicate through Hell Butterflies. That is all, Lieutenant Toshiro."

Her hand shot out and closed the door on his face. Toshiro did not know what to think of his new Captain other than that she was a mysterious persona. He walked back to his room and closed the door. She was an emotionless and authoritative girl, but she was as powerful as all the Captains here.

After his defeat, he had realized that if a girl like her could defeat him with such ease then he was not cut out to be a Captain. It also impressed him that she could see right through his attacks and knew exactly what was wrong with his movements. Not that he would ever tell that to the demon.

In her room, Misaki was thinking about how to train her Squad. She changed into her nightgown and fell onto her bed. She applied a bit of medicine to her scars and was still disgusted how that hell of a boy could put these on her. She knew for certain that he would never get anywhere if he did not train properly. Maybe she should train with him, she thought. Then she snickered at the idea of him training with the likes of her.

Same age, same squad, and same way cold way of carrying themselves. But the silver haired prodigy and the blood stained red head were quite different with their opinions. Which they would soon learn about.

**Reviews and Follows are appreciated. Thanks for reading. PM me is you want to do the partnership and such. **


	3. Introductions & Insults

**A special thanks to Vvolley who helped me edit this and put some of her ideas in here. Thanks for that. Read some of her stories and follow her. She's really cool :D**

A knock came on her door and she grumbled a few colorful choice words. She swung her door open and asked coldly, "I just saw you, what do you want now?"

The silver haired boy stood in front of her with a scarlet red face. "Erm...uh..C-Captain...," he stammered pointing at her chest.

Her nightgown was slipping and he got an eyeful of the tops of her breasts. She grumbled and fixed her nightgown, not caring that the idiot was standing there.

"I am about to go to sleep so if you do not have anything important, please leave," she said coldly.

He cleared his throat and averted his eyes, "Training will start at four in the morning. In courtyard C."

His Captain still stood there oblivious to his small stare and just nodded, "If that is all, Lieutenant Toshiro. Will you please leave me be now?"

He nodded but his gaze slipped to her chest again. Her hand shot out and slapped him across the face. Her eyes narrowed and she said, "I get that you are just a little kid, but it's not like you have never seen boobs before."

Toshiro growled, "Little?! We're the same age! And are you kidding me? My former lieutenant always liked to rub hers in my face. They were even bigger and better than yours!"

Misaki frowned and her hand smacked his other cheek, "Little piece of crap."

Toshiro glared and rubbed his stained red cheeks, "Who are you calling little! I'm taller than you!"

Misaki rolled her eyes, "By a centimeter. Also, you are my subordinate so I may call you whatever I want to."

Toshiro pulled out his sword and they clashed swords again. Toshiro get irritated and snapped, "I am going to tell you this one last time, we are the same age!"

Misaki loosened her grip on the sword and pushed Toshiro back, "And I will tell you this one more time, you are inferior to me. Therefore, I can call you whatever I want. Good night, Lieutenant."

Toshiro was about to retort but she had already slammed the door on his face. He grumbled a few colorful words about his Captain on his way back to his room.

* * *

Misaki had woken up at three in the morning out of practice, and decided to take a small shower before training started. When she came out of the shower, she ran her fingers through her hair and found a Captain's uniform on her desk. She slipped out of her towel and started to put on her Captain's uniform.

An alarm was sent out for the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad Ten to meet in the meeting house and Misaki slipped her Katana into her belt. She opened the door and started to walk out. Her Lieutenant saw her and walked next to her without another word. She sneaked a glance at him and found that he was doing the same.

They locked eyes and Misaki sneered, "Tch!"

The boy scowled at her and averted his eyes toward the door in front of them. He slid the door open and was met with Head Captain Yamato sitting and waiting for them.

They both took a seat and Misaki was the first to speak, "What is it you need to speak about, Yamamoto?"

Toshiro was surprised at her lack of respect for the elder and looked over at the smiling Head Captain Yamamoto.

Yamamoto smiled and answered, "As you know, the Hollows have been appearing in Earth much stronger and in more numbers. Rukia has sent a Hell Butterfly for the request of two people to go and help them collect the Hollows. Since both you and Toshiro are excellent swordsman and efficient workers, I want you two to go to Earth and help these two. Will you two accept? Toshiro? Misa-chan?"

Toshiro was taken aback by the nickname Yamamoto had given his Captain but answered, "Sure."

A cold and agitated voice answered, "No."

Yamamoto and Toshiro both looked at the irritated Captain. Yamamoto asked, "Why?"

"I despise humans," she said without missing a beat.

Yamamoto sighs, "I thought so. Misa-chan, you cannot be the best if humans are the one thing that blocks your way to success."

Images passed through her mind when she heard 'best and 'success.' Her eyes dropped to the floor and they dimmed slightly. Toshiro looked over at Misaki and raised an eyebrow. Finally, she sighed, "When will we leave?"

Yamamoto smiled, "Right now."

Toshiro opened his mouth to ask something but Yamamoto was already opening the door that seperated the Soul Society from Earth.

Misaki walked through and Toshiro followed suite. Toshiro's feet fell from underneath him and he grunts as he feels himself falling down. Misaki yelped slightly, earning a small smirk from her Lieutenant. Toshiro tried to slow down the plummet but something crashed onto his back. Well, actually, his back crashed into something.

His head hit a wooden floor and he groaned, "Oh hell."

His eyelids flickered open and a flash of light made him blink. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a room. His eyes recognized the same white bed and the closet that was half opened. He saw a small girl with short black hair standing over him in a pair of child size yellow pajamas. His eyes adjusted to the light and his gaze flickered to the familiar carrot-top that seemed to be towering above him. He looked, to say the least, upset about their grand entrance.

He looked over at the two people standing over him and he smirked, "Long time no see, Kurosaki."

The orange-haired Soul Reaper yelled, "What the hell?! You just crashed through my ceiling!"

Rukia smiled, "Hello, Toshiro."

Toshiro continued to smirk, "We are here to help you collect the Hollows."

Ichigo sneered, "Tch! We have this under control, small fry."

Toshiro scowled and Ichigo looked to his right, "Who is this?"

Misaki looked up and said in a cold voice, "My name is Misaki Juro. Nice to meet you."

Rukia smirked, "Rukia Kuchiki. Nice to meet you too."

Ichigo smiled, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Misaki's lips twitched into small smirk, "Nice to meet you. I have heard much about you."

Ichigo was about to say something but a voice interuppted them all, "Nee-san! Help me!"

A small stuffed tiger ran into the room wearing a yellow sundress and a small straw hat, "Ichigo your sister did this to me again! Tame those demons! I am your mascot, I should deserve more respect!"

The small toy jumped into Rukia's arms and rubbed his face over her chest, "Nee-san!"

Ichigo sighed, "You are beyond annoying, Kon. I am not nor will I ever respect you more than I do now. I have no respect for you."

The tiger saw Misaki sitting on the floor next to Toshiro and his eyes immediately fell to her chest. Kon jumped off of his 'Nee-san' and fell to the floor.

His black eyes stared at the girl's chest shamelessly, "Who are you?"

Misaki scowled and stood up, "Misaki Juro."

Toshiro walked behind Misaki and signaled for Kon to stop talking. Kon, being a stupid toy, did not and kept talking, "What a beautiful name! Why are you here? Will you be staying in Nee-san's room? What cup are you?"

Misaki answered in a cold and monotone voice, "To help collect Hollows. That is up to Rukia. I am a-"

Toshiro slapped a hand on Misaki's mouth and signalled for her to stop.

Toshiro glowered at her and she glared back at him, "Are you stupid? Why would you tell a pervert like him that?"

His Captain glared a hard stare into him, "I do not think it is in your position to stop me."

Toshiro crossed his arms and answered in a monotone voice, "I am your Lieutenant. It is my position to tell you when you are being stupid and stubborn."

Rukia, Ichigo, and Kon looked at Toshiro with wide eyes, they had never seen him this 'expressive' before.

Misaki crossed her arms and sneered at the boy, "You make me sound like a chore."

"That is because you are," Toshiro snapped.

In a second, Toshiro and Misaki both slid out their Zanpakuto's and clashed swords. Misaki's sword started to chip a small portion of her Lieutenant's sword off and she smirked a shit-eating grin. Tohsiro noticed this and pushed back slightly, making Misaki's feet screech on the wooden floor.

Misaki said, "You are no walk in the park either, Lieutenant."

Toshiro raised his foot and swung at her jaw. Misaki pushed back and dodged it, then swung her knee to his gut. Toshiro expected this now and grabbed her knee. Misaki did not miss a beat and lifted her other foot to pull his feet out from under him. She straddled him and smashed her Katana through the wooden floor, barely scraping Toshiro's neck. Toshiro glared at his Captain and she returned it.

Misaki sneered, "Your arms were preoccupied and I surprised you easily when I used your hand as a boost. Your feet are your easiest target, yet you let them completely ungaurded. You had less openings this time around, but I was still able to pin you down. I did not scrape your neck enough for blood to flow. It is just for emphasis, you only felt a tickle didn't you? Next time, you might not be so lucky."

Her face leaned into his and added, "This is what I would expect from such a little kid."

Her breath tickled his nose and his cheeks turned a small shade of pink.

His Captain got off him and looked over at Ichigo, "Where is the bathroom?"

Ichigo stepped behind Rukia a little intimidated by the Captain, "Next door on the left."

She nodded and walked away with her hair swaying back and forth. Toshiro was not an idiot, he knew she was hiding a smile from her victory and he yearned to smack that smile off of her.

Toshiro got up and Ichigo burst out laughing, "You got so beat up by her!"

Rukia snickered, "I have never seen you been told off like that before."

Toshiro scowled and glared at them.

"No fair! Why do you get all her attention!" Kon exclaims.

Toshiro ignored the stuffed tiger yelling at him and explained to Ichigo and Rukia what they were doing here.

"So you are going to enroll in our class?" Rukia asked.

Misaki had come back from the bathroom and said, "That may be the case."

Ichigo nodded, "Got it."

The beeping from Rukia's pager filled the room and Rukia started to explain, "There are three Hollows. Ichigo and I will go get the one in downtown, Toshiro can go to the one in front of the gas station, and Misaki can go to the Ramen shop for the Hollow."

Toshiro jumped out the window and Misaki disappeared from the room while Ichigo and Rukia walked out the front door like normal people.

* * *

Misaki dashed to the ramen shop, using Rukia's brief directions and found the Hollow easily. The houses passed by in an instant and her feet rushed to go up behind it. She ran behind it and within a second, she could hear its groans of pain while it disappeared. She slipped her Katana into her belt again and smiled at her work. She had not even sheathed her sword, just by stabbing it within the case was enough to kill the Hollows. She looked around and saw that the sun was starting to set. Since she was still in her Soul Reaper form, not many people saw her and she was fine with that. Humans were like insects to her. Nothing but irritating bastards. She was about to start walking back to Ichigo's house but something stopped her.

A masculine voice behind her said, "You did not even take out your sword."

Her black eyes found his chocolate brown ones and she stated "How can you see me?"

The tall muscular man stated, "I don't know. I just do."

Her eyebrow quirked up and she said, "I see."

The man's brown wavy hair shielded one of his eyes from her vision and he asked, "Are you a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Misaki smirked slightly, "Not a friend."

He nodded, "My name is Chad." And he stuck out a huge hand for her to shake.

She nodded and shook his giant hand with her small one, "Misaki. Nice to meet you."

Chad was about to say something before a small stuffed tiger jumped into Misaki's arms and rubbed his face over her chest.

"Onee-chan! Why did you leave me alone?! I missed you!" Kon yelled.

Misaki grew irritated by the way the toy was rubbing himself all over her chest and grabbed his ear. A second later, Kon was smashed against the wall behind Chad. Misaki growled, "Stop doing that." Her eyebrows were furrowed together and she was agitated by that tiger's nature.

Chad snickered as Kon groaned in pain.

Toshiro came up to them and scowled at his Captain, "Where have you been?! What took you so long?!"

Misaki glared at her Lieutenant, "I was talking to someone."

Toshiro noticed Chad and gave him a sheepish 'hi, which Chad returned. Toshiro grabbed Misaki's wrist and pulled her away with Kon on their heels. Chad waved goodbye to Misaki and she smirked slightly. Toshiro noticed this and his eyebrows subconsciously frowned.

The sun was starting to set and Misaki looked up at the sky. Well the scenery is the best thing about this place, she thought. It was near autumn and the leaves were falling bit by bit. They turned a beautiful orange and some turned the soft color of red. She looked at a leave and remembered when she used to come to Earth yearly. It was enjoyable until _that_ happened. Both Toshiro and her had fallen into a silence and she looked over at Toshiro. His eyebrows were stuck together and he looked at the ground in great concentration.

After a while, Misaki finally got sick of it and said, "Why are you so quiet?"

Toshiro glared at her, "I am not mad."

Misaki snickered, "I never said you were mad. But you could've had me fooled."

Toshiro sneered, "Why do you care?"

Misaki growled, "I am your Captain and you are my Lieutenant. It's mutual."

His blue eyes looked in her black ones and they stared into each others for awhile. His blue ones had so much light, while hers had so much darkness. Toshiro moved forward and Misaki averted her eyes. A small blush tinged her cheeks, "I asked you a question, Lieutenant. Why are you so quiet?"

Toshiro glared at her, "You are so annoying."

Misaki laughed humorlessly, "Like I care."

Toshiro sheathed his Zanpakuto and clashed swords with Misaki again.

"Fire demon," Toshiro growled.

"Ice prick," Misaki snapped.

"Irritating brat," Toshiro sneered.

"Grade schooler," Misaki spat.

"Guys, can you calm-" Kon started in a quiet voice.

"Shut up Kon!" Toshiro and Misaki both yelled.

Toshiro and Misaki stared each other down but a voice behind them interrupts them, "Hey Toshiro!"

Misaki loosens her grip on her sword and looks over to see a girl with short black hair walking over to them. Her hair flowed in the wind and her cheerful smile made Misaki look to the ground. She remembered when she used to smile like that. The girl's eyes stayed on Toshiro and Toshiro looked back at the girl, smiling. Misaki felt invisible compared to them. A throbbing in her chest made her raise an eyebrow. What was this feeling?

Toshiro pulled back and slipped his sword back into his belt. Misaki does the same and glared at Toshiro, who returned it.

"I didn't know you were back," said Karin.

Toshiro looked at Karin and smirked, "Yep. Karin, meet my new Captain, Misaki."

Misaki looked at Karin, "Nice to meet you."

Karin smiled at Misaki, "Same." Misaki nodded and looked at the riverbank next to them. The water glistened as the sun was starting to set. They needed to get home or it would get very late.

Toshrio and Karin started to talk about school and Misaki started to walk away.

Toshiro looked at Misaki and asked, "Where are you going?"

Misaki raised an eyebrow, "Going back to Kurosaki's house. What does it look like?"

Toshiro raised a mocking eyebrow, "You know the way back?"

Misaki pointed at Kon, "He is showing me the way."

Toshiro watched as Kon climbed up on Misaki's shoulder and pointed in directions.

Karin tapped his shoulder and fixed her cap, "She seems cool. Are you to going out?" Karin silently hoped that his answer would be a complete unemotional 'no,' just as he had answered every question about romance she had asked before.

Toshiro's emotionless face stayed put but Karin noticed the slight shade of pink on his cheek, "She is my Captain. Nothing more, nothing less." Toshiro observed Karin's eyes dimming from their once bright light. He masked his confusion as he looked over at her.

Karin nodded, "Okay. You want to get ramen?"

Toshiro sneaked a glance at Misaki, but she was already gone, "I guess."

Toshiro's glance did not go unnoticed by Karin but she shrugged it off. Misaki listened to Kon's directions and followed them accordingly. She could not help but feel a heavy sensation in her chest.

When she had asked Kon he had answered, "Maybe your boobs are getting heavier."

Which resulted in Kon being slammed against a wall again. Misaki sneaked a glance at Toshiro but both him and Karin were out of sight. All that was left was the sight of the sun setting before her. She tried to figure out what this alien sensation was while she listened to Kon's directions. She had always hated Earth, she always had these strange feelings whenever she came here. This one was new though, a bittersweet sensation it seemed. Maybe it is hunger, she thought.

She was so deep in thought she did not notice Kon's frantic tapping on her shoulder or the person behind her. A hand clasped against her mouth, making her mute. When she turned around, she met the eyes of the last person she would ever think of meeting here again. Images flashed through her eyes and she looked up at him. His brown eyes were filled with concern and she sucked in a tight breath. He cradled her face in his hands, then looked at her face as if he was making sure it was really her. Her black eyes locked with his brown ones and she tried not to panic. After a shaky breath, she muttered, "Ishida..."

**Reviews and Follows are appreciated.**


	4. Misaki's Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Special Thanks to Vvolley for editing this for me and stuff :D She's really cool and nice. **

She looked into his brown eyes and he dropped his hands to her shoulders. He rested his forehead on hers and sighed, "It's you. It really is you, Misaki."

He tilted her head up and gazed into her eyes. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her against him. Her small frame fell into his and she fisted his jacket in her hands. There was a small autumn smell about him. She breathed in and felt her stomach churn. Maybe she really was hungry, she thought. No it did not feel like normal hunger, it felt like butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Ishida pulled back and tightened his grip on her shoulder, "Where the hell have you been Misaki?! You left, just like that! Do you know how that fucking felt?! I went mad, Misaki! I searched for you everywhere and no one knew where to find you! Finally, I was able to get over the past and now I see you! What the hell?!"

Misaki saw desperation in his eyes. A feeling he had never shown before now. She mumbled, "Stop it, Ishida."

Ishida tightened his grip, "I demand to know, Misaki! Why did you leave?!"

Misaki was never good with feelings and explanations. She did not even know how she or why she left in the first place. All that Captain Yamamoto had told her was that something went wrong in her death.

Misaki looked at the ground, "I can't tell you, so stop it."

Ishida released her, "I am your childhood friend. You are supposed to trust me! I had feelings for you! I told you and then you leave!"

Misaki's eyes went wide at the word 'feelings' and her hand shot out. The loud crack of skin against skin echoed in the alley. Ishida touched his red cheek and Misaki curled her hand up in a fist. "Stop it. Just stop. I do not want to hear any more of this. Ishida, you were my childhood friend that is true. Just accept that I died, Ishida! Everyone else accepted it! Why couldn't you!?"

Ishida grabbed her face, "Because I saw you get hit by that car! You stood up and started walking again! How am I supposed to accept something when I saw something else with my eyes!"

"How am I supposed to explain something even I don't understand?!" She shrieked.

Misaki grabbed his wrists and they both fell into a silence. The only sound was of the cars on the streets and their soft breathing.

Ishida said softly, "I'll walk you back to Kurosaki's house, it is dark already."

Misaki pushed him back and said, "No. Just leave me alone, Ishida. I-I have to go. She dashed past him and felt her chest tighten. When she stopped to walk, Kon caught up to her and tugged on her kimono.

Misaki nodded and Kon silently climbed onto her shoulder. Misaki looked at the sky and saw the stars glistening. The dark sky against the shining moon made her think of Toshiro. He was a good Lieutenant but his feelings got hold of him during battle. That is why feelings are the worst curse, she thought.

Her mind reeled back memories of her and Ishida laughing and jumping in leave piles. Ishida would influence her to come outside and they would run around laughing and screaming. He would stick out his hand and she would take it. She flashed back to reality and felt her stomach churn. Something pricked at her eyes and no matter how many times she blinked, she couldn't get it out.

She arrived at the house and walked through the door. She saw Toshiro sitting in the dining room, waiting for her. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Misaki shook her head, "Nothing of importance."

Toshiro smirked, "Could have fooled me."

She ignored his comment and asked, "Where are we sleeping?"

They locked eyes and Toshiro stood up, "You get the guest bed and I get the air mattress. Next time don't stay out too long."

Misaki noticed that Toshiro had not asked her anything else but she was silently glad of that. Toshiro fell onto the air mattress and closed his eyes. She slipped off her Captain's jacket so that she was left in her black kimono. She slipped her Katana with its guard out and gripped her hands on it. Her eyelids dropped and she resulted in even breathing.

Images flashed through her mind and she remembered the summer many years ago, Misaki saw a little Ishida climbing up a tree. A smaller version of herself was under the tree, yelling at the little boy. Ishida's small pudgy hand reached out and grabbed a small charm bracelet that was trapped on the branch. He fisted the charm in his hand and tried to get down. His foot slipped and he came crashing down next to little Misaki. They sat next to each other and Ishida snapped the charm bracelet on her wrist. Little Ishida and small Misaki both looked at their muddy bodies and laughed. Ishida was covered in mud and leaves while Misaki was covered in mud and sand. "Best friends forever," Ishida said. Misaki smiled wide and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Misaki jumped awake and she was breathing heavily. Her eyes were dry but drops of water fell onto her cheeks. She looked around for a leak but the roof was completely bare. She glanced at her pillow and saw faint droplets of water on it. She touched her cheeks and the strange liquid was falling out of her lashes. Her fingers touched the strange liquid and she fisted some of her hair in her hands.

She yelled, "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Toshiro slipped out his sword and looked around the room, ready to kill the intruder at any time. He saw no one but watched Misaki touching her face in a panicked way. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were red and puffy.

Toshiro scowled, "Why the hell did you scream bloody murder!?"

Misaki turned to Toshiro and he saw tears running down her face. "Shit," he muttered.

He climbed up on the bed and grabbed her shoulders, "Captain? What's wrong?! I knew something was off..."

Misaki turned to Toshiro, "Liquid is falling out of my eyes! Do I need to go to the hospital?! My stomach is churning and my chest hurts! Toshiro, what is wrong with me?! I can't stop the liquid! It...it...it fucking hurts, Toshiro!"

She grabbed the neck of his kimono and started to shake him, "Toshiro! What the hell is wrong with me?! Am I dying!? If I die, it'll be your fault! Oh no, what if all the water is draining out of me and then I dry up into a prune out of dehydration! Oh my goodness, I'm dying! I'm dying!" She shook him harder and had a horrified expression pasted on her face.

Toshiro tightened his grip on her shoulders, "Relax, Misaki. Those are just tears."

Misaki looked into his blue eyes and said softly, "T-Tears?"

He nodded, "Those fall out of your eyes when you get sad or worried. It is a normal human emotion."

"I am not human though!" she yelled.

Misaki's head fell onto his chest and her tears kept falling. She was breathing shakily and her heart was racing.

Toshiro stiffened for a moment and then said, "We are in the human world, it is normal to feel these things."

Misaki's breathing became shallow and her tears flowed even more. Toshiro snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He touched her hair and rested his cheek on her head.

She fisted his kimono in her hands and said, "It hurts so much, Toshiro."

Toshiro found himself stroking Misaki's hair and sighed, "I understand, Misaki."

Misaki liked the feeling of Toshiro next to her, it was as if both their temperature had become one now. His ice cold skin turned to a cozy warmth and Misaki's heated flesh turned a breezy cool. Misaki inhaled a shaky breath and pulled him closer to her; he smelled like pine and apples. The tears flowed softer now but Toshiro was still holding her.

"Swear on your life that you won't tell anyone that I was crying. Or so help me I will cut off your vocal cords so no one can hear you scream while I kill you," his Captain said in a faint voice.

He mumbled, "Of course."

After a minute of silence, Toshiro asked, "Who made you cry?"

Misaki exhaled, "No one...I-I just remembered something.."

Silence overcame them once again and all that was heard was Misaki's panicked breathing.

Toshiro whispered, "Captain? Could you do me a favor since I promise not to tell anyone that you were crying?"

Misaki looked at him with watery eyes, "Yes?"

Toshiro pulled her into his chest, "Say my name."

Misaki was confused but said softly, "Lieutenant Hitsugaya."

Toshiro shook his head, "Not my title, my name."

He stroked her hair and Misaki mumbled into his kimono, "Toshiro?"

He whispered, "Again." Toshiro inhaled and smelled the faint smell of cherries in her fiery red hair.

The tears stopped flowing, "T-Toshiro." The slight wind from the window made her hair float and the faint moonlight lit up the room.

They looked at each other and Toshiro put his forehead on hers. Their noses touched slightly and Toshiro looked into her eyes and mumbled, "Again."

She closed her eyes and then rested her head on his shoulder, "Toshiro."

He smiled against her hair and said, "Thank you, Captain."

He looked down and found his Captain asleep in his arms. He smirked slightly and laid her on the bed. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at his Captain. Her eyes were puffy from the crying and her cheeks were stained with the tears.

He walked back to his bed and turned to look at the wall. He mumbled, "Goodnight, Misaki."

Then his eyes drooped closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

The next night was calm and the wind was just a slight breeze. Toshiro was laying down on the roof when he saw someone's familiar fiery red hair. He turned his head and saw Misaki climbing down the window. Her hair swayed in the wind and she jogged over to someone.

He looked at Misaki's silhouette walking toward someone and he squinted. He saw Ishida Uryuu talking to Misaki. Ishida snaked his hands around her waist and embraced her.

Anger boiled inside him, he had hugged her like that last night.

Misaki pushed Ishida off of her and he saw her say something to him. Ishida shook his head and said something as well. Misaki walked away and headed back toward the house. He scowled when she looked back at Ishida. Ishida did not dare tear his eyes away from his Captain as he walked away, which made Toshiro's anger rise.

Misaki seemed to have forgotten about last night, but Toshiro had not. Toshiro looked down and saw Misaki wipe something from her eyes and his anger rose further. So Ishida Uryuu was the person who made his Captain cry.

He looked up into the night and frowned. They acted like they had known each other for a million years, he thought. Maybe they have, a voice in his head said. He sighed and watched Misaki walk into the house.

A voice behind him made him jump, "Hello fellow Lieutenant! This is the second time I've seen you stalking a girl."

He looked over at his former subordinate and said, "I am not stalking her. She's my Captain and I'm looking out for her."

He got up and stuffed his hands in his pockets then started to walk down the roof.

Rangiku sighed, "It's okay. I understand. Boys have needs. She is very pretty, I wouldn't be surprised if you had already-"

Toshiro interrupted her, "It's not like that, just shut up Rangiku. I'm going back inside."

Rangiku called after him, "Don't forget to use protection!"

Toshiro looked back and growled, "I told you it's not like that!"

Rangiku laughed and took a final look at her old Captain as he walked away.

"Kids these days," she mumbled with a smile on her face.

**Reviews and Follows are appreciated.**


	5. Her Haunting Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Special thanks to forever122 for looking over this and giving me an idea or two. ^-^**

_Did you forget our deal, Misaki? He is getting lonely and irrtated now. We have been watching you and he is not happy. Ishida Uryuu is a Quincy and Toshiro Hitsugaya is your Lieutenant. Why don't you just come back? Many girls would love to be in your place, Misaki. Having the most powerful man at your feet would be intoxicating, wouldn't it? Your bithday is coming up, is it not? I'll be sure to send you a present. Time is running out, so why don't you just come back home? Come back home. We miss you. He misses you._

Misaki buttoned the last button on her blouse and looked into the mirror. Her hair was down with a small black clip that Rukia had given her and her red bow was the same color as her hair. She slipped the bow around her neck and tried to tie it. Her fingers fumbled together trying to get it right but finally, she groaned in frustration.

She walked out of the bathroom and threw the ribbon on the guest bed. Toshiro was leaning against the wall, smirking at his Captain's failure to put on a the bow. He checked his cell phone for any sign of a Hollow, but there was none. He frowned, that was unusual.

Misaki yelled, "Lets go! We're going to be late!"

Toshiro grit his teeth together and walked out the door behind Misaki. Her red hair flowed in the wind and it contrasted with the school's white blouse. Ichigo and Rukia were walking ahead, bickering about the Hollows.

Misaki looked over at Toshiro, "Give me the cell phone."

She held out her hand and Toshiro scowled, "And why would I do that?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Listen grade schooler, I'm your Captain so give me the phone."

Toshiro slipped the phone into his pocket and crossed his arms, "Who are you calling a grade schooler?! We're the same age!"

Misaki growled, "Just give me the goddamn phone you idiot!"

Misaki and Toshiro both stared each other down then Misaki lunged. She was caught by Ichigo, who pulled her back.

Rukia held back Toshiro as Ichigo held onto Misaki.

"Guys, we're at school now. Act like normal people that don't hate each other," Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded, "We're in the same class but if you two get in trouble, we don't know you." Misaki and Toshiro both nodded but they continued to glare at each other.

Misaki turned to her left and froze. Toshiro, Ichigo, and Rukia looked over at her and then at what she was staring at.

They saw nothing but Misaki stiffened. She turned to them and gave them a fake smile, "I shouldn't go to school today. I feel a bit sick. I'll meet you guys back at the house."

She ran off before anyone could stop her and Toshiro raised an eyebrow to the others. Misaki ran to the riverbank and sighed.

"Your birthday is coming up," a male voice said behind her.

She propped her head on her hand and said, "Tell me something I don't know. Why are you here?"

His arms snaked around her waist and he leaned his head on her shoulder, "I should be able to visit my betrothed, shouldn't I?"

Misaki stiffened and did not dare to look back at the evil boy, "I hate you."

His lips pressed into her shoulder, "I know. Your father and sister have been well, if you care at all."

Her eyes fell to the water moving down the stream, "That's good. Have you stayed away from them like you promised?"

He chuckled, "Of course. My servant, Kai, has been keeping tabs on them so they no nothing about our agreement."

His arms tightened around her and she bit the inside of her cheek, "They suspect nothing?"

He smirked, "Of course. Don't you trust me?"

She snickered, "Of course not."

He lazily ran a finger up and down the length of her arm, "Having one of the strongest Spiritual Powers at my beckon call is amusing. Especially when she has met the Soul King at such a young age. Though you had to die at such a young age too."

Misaki winced as the boy's finger rose and trailed up and down her throat, "Isn't it so sad that your birthday is also the day of your father's death?"

Misaki sucked in a tight breath, "Stop talking about it."

He laughed, "You have to celebrate the day that you were born with the day that you killed your mother."

Misaki bit into her lip so hard that blood came out, "Stop talking."

He smirked, "All I have to do is make the signal and your father's head is mine. Or how about your sister's head? She has beautiful red hair just like you, except yours is the deadly red of blood. Something you have seen multiple times, huh? Or how about I place your friend Uryuu's head in my office? Oh! I know. That Lieutenant of yours will be a very beautiful trinket on my shelf."

Misaki's nails dug into her palms, "Bastard."

She pulled out her katana and lunged for him. His eyes locked on hers and she felt her body weaken dramatically. When she slowed down, he grabbed her hand and kicked her in the face. She stumbled back and he glared at her. Misaki knew what he was capable of so she slipped her katana back into its guard. She glared at the ground and bit her lip again. He placed his fingers on her chin and turned her head to look at him.

His forehead fell on hers and said, "I won't kill any of your precious family or friends if you do exactly as I say. I want you to drain all the power from Ichigo Kurosaki."

Misaki stepped back, "That could kill him."

The boy in front of her smirked, "Exactly."

Misaki's hands tightened on the bar in front of the riverbank, "If I do that, my family will be safe forever?"

He nodded, "Your family will be safe, your friends will forget all about you, and then you won't have to marry me."

Misaki looked at her shoes, "If I don't?"

His eyes locked with hers and he grasped her chin, "If you don't then I will drain you of all your power. And make Ishida Uyruu and Hitsugaya Toshiro watch. I'll show them how painful it can be to disobey me. I will drain every last drop of your power. In other words, I will kill you."

Misaki gulped, "And my family?"

He laughed, "They won't care. Since when have they cared? As far as their concerned, you ran away and betrayed them."

Misaki looked at the man and back up slightly, "But they'll be safe?"

He smirked, "You will be dead, Misaki. Killing them or not, will there be a point if you're are truly dead? No Soul Society, not becoming a Hollow...just disappearing from this place and never coming back."

His hand wrapped around her waist and he leaned down, "You have until your birthday, Misaki. Kill Kurosaki or die. Since my father gave you all your power personally, I would expect that the pain you would feel would be unbearable. You have a week, Misaki. I will see you then. Oh and you know what will happen if you dare say a word of this to my father, right?"

When she did not respond, he flung his arm to the right and a knife shot out. It slid against Misaki's shoulder blade. She gave him a cold hard stare whilst ignoring the blood trickling down her neck. He asked again, "Right?!"

Misaki nodded and her gaze was trained on the ground again. He tilted her head up and his lips pressed onto her cheek. He walked away and when Misaki turned her head, he was gone.

She fell to her knees and muttered, "Bastard."

That boy was only sixteen, but he was pure and utter evil. That boy had made her life ruins. That boy was the Soul King's son.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she remembered that it was her fault her mother had died. She pulled out her katana and held it close to her. Her hair swayed in the wind and she leaned down so no one would see her.

Images flashed through her mind and she released a shaky breath. Memories flashed into her mind, and she gripped her hair. She rmemebered the way she charged toward the boy, thinking she could finally end his life. Her katana pushed through his flesh and blood flung onto her body. The head turned and she stopped breathing. Her hands shook and she gripped the sword. Her mom's blue eyes looked back at her and she saw blood trickling down her mouth. His evil smile made her heart stop, "It was an illusion, Misaki. If you cannot even know the difference between the two, how can you protect your family?" Her knees fell to the floor and she slipped the katana out of her mother's dead body. Her body was bruised and battered, treated as if she were a doll. Her katana was slicked with the her mother's blood on it. She felt pain burst through her stomach. Misaki turned her head and saw the boy standing over her with a knife in his hand. He whispered, "It was a clean shot, my darling. You will be fine. Remember this the next time you try to disobey my orders."

Her foot came up and slammed into the tree next to her. She kept kicking it until all her frustration was gone. A voice behind her said, "Who has your panties in a twist now?"

She turned around and snapped at Toshiro, "Nobody! I just...Ugh! I'm just pissed and don't ask because I can't tell you!"

Toshiro leaned on the tree, "I wasn't going to ask. There have been no Hollows today, do you know why?"

Misaki looked at the ground, "No."

Toshiro nodded, "Whatever. Come with me."

He grabbed her hand and started to pull her. Misaki walked as he pulled on her and asked, "Where are we going?"

He growled, "You're obviously mad about something, so we're going to get ramen. I'm hungry and you need a distraction."

Misaki smirked and mockingly said, "Oh, isn't that sweet? Hitsugaya wants to help his superior."

Toshiro scowled, "Shut up. And you're not my superior."

Misaki raised an eyebrow and he continued, "You're my comrade."

The small blush on her skin made Toshiro smirk.

* * *

Misaki was pulled by Toshiro to a new ramen shop where they had a very heated spiciest ramen _(you see what I did there? xD)_ eating competition.

Misaki slammed down her chopstick and pumped a fist in the air, "I win!"

Toshiro had his head on the table, "Ugh. Fuck this. You're practically made of fire."

Misaki slapped him on the back of the head, "Whatever! A victory is a victory!"

She turned to look at Toshiro but stiffened when she saw a familiar pair of green eyes staring back at her. The evil glint in his eyes made her bite her lip. His blonde hair whisked in the wind and she scowled. He walked away and Misaki watched his every step.

Misaki looked down at her empty bowl of spicy noodles and sighed. A week from now would be the day she was born, the day she killed her mother, and now the day she drained Ichigo Kurosaki of his power.

Toshiro placed a hand on her shoulder, "Is the heat finally becoming to much for you?"

She noticed his mock surprise and retorted, "No. It's just that you are giving me such a migraine with your insolent self."

Toshiro growled, "Fire demon."

Misaki spat, "Ice prick."

They bickered the whole way home and Misaki was silently thankful for that. If her birthday would give her so much sorrow, she would try to find happiness in these next days.

She looked at Toshiro's irritated face and smirked. This boy was certainly something. Maybe he could help her, she thought. He turned to her and stuck his tongue out. She smirked, never mind. _  
_

**Reviews and Follows are appreciated.**


	6. Titania Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Special Thanks to Vvolley and forever122 for editing this and giving me some ideas :D**

"Kon, if you even think of going into the bathroom. I will rip you open then feed your stuffing to Toshiro, got it?" Misaki said venomously to the small stuffed tiger by her feet.

A sweat drop flowed down Kon's face and he nodded vigorously, "Yes ma'am!"

Misaki sneered, "Tch!"

She closed the bathroom door and Kon put his stuffed ear on the door. Toshiro walked in and fell onto the bed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kon looked at the boy and shushed him, "Listening to Misaki taking a shower."

Toshiro's face burned to a scarlet red, "H-H-Huh?"

Kon shushed him again, "Do you think she's taking a bath? Or a shower?"

Toshiro looked over at Kon, "Kon stop being a pervert."

Kon smirked, "Don't act as if you are a saint Toshiro. Every man wants to be able to see a beautiful girl partially or completely naked. Even you, her Lieutenant."

Kon jumped onto the doorknob and Toshiro scrambled from the bed, "Don't do it Kon! If she sees you, she will murder you and me!"

Kon winked, "Just a quick peek."

Toshiro grabbed the tiger's ear and pulled him back but the stuffed animal didn't budge. Kon exclaimed, "I want to see!"

Toshiro's foot slipped and he fell back. Toshiro grabbed the stuffed animal and threw it across the room. Toshiro moved in front of the door and glared at Kon. Kon scowled and ran then he jumped over Toshiro and landed on the doorknob. Toshiro looked over and his eyes widened. Kon opened the door and Toshiro lunged. The door creaked open and Toshiro tumbled in with Kon.

Toshiro looked up and saw a very flustered Misaki above them. His cheeks stained red as he saw Misaki in just a towel. Her wet hair cascaded down her back and she was wrapped in a damp towel. Her bangs were pulled back so you could see the anger in her obsidian eyes. Misaki's eyebrow was twitching up and down, a dead giveaway that she was beyond pissed. Toshiro gulped and he felt a small trickle of liquid come from his nose.

Misaki's face turned an even deeper shade of red and she growled, "You. Little. Pervert!"

She looked angry and Toshiro touched the liquid on his face. It was blood. Toshiro's face burned and he clutched onto his nose, "N-N-No! It's not what you think!"

Misaki grabbed her katana that was on the sink and sheathed her sword, "You walked in on your Captain when she had just barely came out of the shower. You even stared at me and now you have a nosebleed. What are your last words, Lieutenant?"

She raised her katana and swung down. Toshiro barely got out of the way before it smashed into the bathroom door. Toshiro slipped out his own Zanpakuto and Misaki swung again. Toshiro dodged it and rolled on the floor.

He straightened up and Misaki glared at him, "You will not live anymore."

She smashed her sword at his head and he barely made it out of the way. It shed off a few ends of his hair and he gulped. They clashed swords but Misaki was leaning over to push Toshiro.

Toshiro grunted as his feet slid on the slippery bath floor, "Listen, I was helping you! Kon wanted to peek but I didn't! I didn't stare at your body! I don't even like it! I mean, it's beautiful but not like-! Oh shit, calm down! Okay, okay, it was an accident. Oh my god, pipe the fuck down! I'm sorry okay?!"

Misaki growled, "You Peeping Tom."

She pushed back but her foot slipped on the bath tiles. Her katana fell to the side and Toshiro's fell out of his hands. Misaki fell on top of Toshiro and they both groaned in pain. Misaki leaned off of him and she blushed furiously.

Toshiro looked at her and liquid came pouring out of his nose again, "Dammit!"

Misaki's towel had dipped low, giving him an eyeful of the tops of her breasts again and Toshiro was blushing horribly.

Misaki shrieked, "Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Misaki grabbed her katana and slammed it into the floor next to Toshiro's head. Toshiro grabbed his sword and they clashed swords again. Little by little, Misaki's sword started to cut Toshiro's sword in half. Toshiro pushed Misaki off of him, but that meant that a huge part of his sword had been cut off. He ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Misaki ran after him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "You die now!"

Her arm thrust back and she used all her strength to throw her Lieutenant into the wall. He groaned, "Oh hell."

Misaki stood above him and she started to land a few blows. Toshiro dodged most of them but she had landed many as well. He was bruised everywhere and he groaned. Her fist came up and then uppercut him. Her foot came up and then slammed into his face. Toshiro tumbled onto the ground, "I give! I give! I'm sorry! Mercy! Anything! Just don't fucking kill me!"

She put her hands on her hips, "You disgraceful perv."

Her hand shot out and pointed at the stuffed tiger trying to sneak behind them, "Hold it right there Peeping Tom #2."

Toshiro started to get up but Misaki's foot shot out and held him to the floor by keeping her foot on his chest. Misaki picked the stuffed tiger by the ear and growled, "Both of you are in HUGE trouble."

Toshiro looked up but his gaze lingered on his Captain's long leg that was in his face. Misaki caught him and smashed her foot into the side of his head, "I thought you would have taken the hint by now."

Misaki throws Kon in Toshiro's face and walks out the bedroom without a backwards glance. Misaki comes back fully dressed in her black kimono and slips her katana in its guard.

"I need you all to leave this room for at least an hour. I'm having someone over," she said coldly.

She grabbed Kon's ear and threw him under the bed. Toshiro frowned but stood up nonetheless. Someone knocked and Ichigo was the first one to open it. Ishida was standing on the doorstep and Toshiro glowered in his direction.

Ishida pushed up his glasses and said, "I need to talk to Misaki."

Misaki walked out and raised an eyebrow, "Ishida? What are you doing here?"

Ishida looked down at the girl and said, "We still have much to talk about, Misaki."

Misaki bit her lip, "Erm...actually, I need to talk to someone else."

Ishida looked at Toshiro and raised an eyebrow, "This kid?"

Toshiro and Ishida glared at each other and Misaki started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

A deep voice behind them interrupted from behind Ishida, "Excuse me. But I'm here to see Misaki."

Misaki looked over at the evil boy and faked a smile, "Hello."

Ishida and Toshiro looked over at Misaki and both said, "Who is that?"

The blonde haired man put an arm over her shoulders and said, "I am her fiancee."

Toshiro stiffened and Ishida's jaw dropped. Another voice behind them chimed in from the kitchen, "Hey Misaki. Nice to see you again."

Misaki turned and saw Chad. Chad gave her a handsome smile and all three of the other boys glared at him. Ishida crossed his arms and pushed up his glasses, "I need to discuss very important business with Misaki, so can you all wait for a few minutes?"

Misaki was about to retort but Chad walked up, "I actually came here so I could talk to her too. We also need to talk for a few minutes."

She opened her mouth to say something when Toshiro chimed in, "We need to speak of important Soul Reaper business. As her Lieutenant, can you all please leave?"

Her mouth opened for the third time but no sound came out as she was interrupted once again. Her "fiancee" stood up and snaked a single arm around her waist, pulling her into him, "As her betrothed, I should be entitled to seeing her first." Misaki had had enough, she put two fingers in her mouth and blew. The high-pitched whistle made everyone be quiet.

She ran a hand through her damp hair and sighed, "You all are too noisy. Just shut up for a freaking second." She looked at all the boy discreetly and shook her head. Her hand shot out and grabbed the evil boy's wrist, "We have important matters to discuss. So please leave us alone for awhile." The other three boys looked at each other with confused expressions and her "betrothed" looked back and had the nerve to wink at them.

Kon was about to scramble from under the bed but he heard Misaki's voice and stayed hidden. Misaki closed the door and turned to the boy, "So what is it you were in need to speak with me about? Have you not threatened me enough?"

Kon's ears perked up at her words but he stayed quiet. The boy leaned in and pouted, "Can I not visit my favorite red head?"

Misaki sneered, "Tch! What is this really about?"

He sighed, "Your sister wants to see you."

Misaki bit her lip, "You are lying."

He smirked, "I wish I were. But this time she is insistent."

Misaki rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I'll see what I can do."

His lips touched her forehead, "Do not forget the mission, darling. If you do, I will be sure that the pain you feel will be unbearable. It is either Kurosaki...or you. Which is it?"

Misaki's back hit the wall, "Can it be someone other than Ichigo?"

He laughed humorlessly and shook his head, "No, darling. If you value your friends' and family's lives. I suggest you do exactly as I say."

Misaki bit into her lip and blood trickled out, "I understand."

He smirked, "Oh Titania. How wonderful it is to make you do my bidding."

She whispered, "Don't call me that. That nickname is absurd. Everyone calls me that; I have a name, you know."

He trailed a hand up and down her arm and said, "I know what happened in the morning with your Lieutenant. If he values his life, he better not look at you that way ever again."

Misaki slapped his hand away, "Stop it."

He smirked and kissed her on the cheek once more, "You have until your birthday, Titania. I expect an answer then."

Misaki glared at him and he laughed. Walking out, he said, "Goodbye, Misaki."

Misaki looked at him, "Goodbye." The added under her breath, "Hopefully forever."

Misaki opened the door and led him out. Ishida stopped him and asked, "Who are you exactly?"

They all looked over at Misaki's "fiancee" and he smirked, "My name is...Caine."

With that, he walked away and everyone around Misaki snapped their heads to her. Chad started, "Well...I better go home. It was nice seeing you again, Misaki. Take care."

He waved at her and Misaki awkwardly returned it. Ishida and Toshiro glared daggers at their friend as Chad was let out by Misaki. Ichigo nodded at Misaki and walked back into his room.

Ishida pushed his glasses up, "I shall be going as well. Goonight, Misaki."

Misaki nodded at Ishida and closed the door behind him as he walked out. Toshiro followed Misaki back to the bedroom and she glanced at him.

Toshiro was angrily pumping air into the air mattress. "What has your panties in a twist?" Misaki asked, smirking in amusement.

Toshiro growled, "Nothing. What is it to you?"

Misaki nodded, "True. But you are my comrade, so I will ask you one more time. What has your panties in a twist?"

Toshiro threw the air pump to the side and walked up to Misaki, "That Caine guy. Ishida Uryuu. Chad. Kon. What is this?! A reverse harem or something?!"

Misaki sat on the edge of the bed and blinked in confusion, "Reverse. Harem?"

Toshiro cleared his throat, "Urm...uh...erm...It's nothing."

She raised an eyebrow, "It's obviously not nothing."

He ignored her and she shrugged, "Whatever."

Misaki walked to the closet and Toshiro fell onto the bed. Kon scrambled out from under the bed and tried to sneak away. Toshiro hadn't noticed but Misaki had.

Misaki grabbed the ear of the stuffed tiger and whispered, "I know you know."

Kon gulped, "Please don't kill me."

Misaki's eyes flashed with hurt but she pushed it down, "I'm not going to kill you. You just have to not tell anyone, if you do..."

The tiger nodded vigorously, "Yes! Yes! Okay!"

Misaki dropped the tiger, "You know nothing about me, so do not act as if you know why I am doing these things."

Kon looked at Misaki's hurt eyes and guilt settled in him, "O-Onee-chan..."

Misaki did not acknowledge the tiger and just walked out of the house. She walked to the riverbank and looked around. Misaki fell to her knees and she pulled at her red hair. Tears fell through her lashes and she bit her lip so hard blood burst out. Her nails dug into her palms and pain shot through her nerves. She unclasped her hands and touched the grass. Her fingers dug in and out of the dirt and her tears fell to the ground. Her body was shaking as she remembered her mother's death. She did not want anyone else to go through that. She did not want to go through with that again. Her fists smashed into the ground and the tears kept falling.

Yamamoto stood looking at her from the bridge and muttered, "Even the Great Titania falls sometimes."

He watched her red hair flow in the wind and sighed. That girl does not know what she is capable of, he thought to himself as he walked away.

And so the blood stained Titania, a fairy who was supposed to dance on earth. Had fallen.

**Reviews and Follows are appreciated.**


	7. A Fire's Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

_Five Days before Misaki's Birthday..._

_Misaki had always known she was different. Not special, different. Her mother was the greatest swordsman in her time and her father had been the best blacksmith in the nation. Her mother met her father when she dropped in to fix a sword. It was love at first sight, her mother always told her._

_Misaki loved her mother very much and she admired her father's practice through her childhood. She also had a younger sister who was born two months after her._

_At first, the two sister were identical. They both had red hair but Misaki's black eyes differed from her sister's light green eyes. Then as they got older, Misaki and her sister were complete opposites._

_Her sister, Akira, was the traditional housewife. She cooked, cleaned, and entertained possible suitors. Misaki was just like her mother, ambitious with her love of swordsmanship. While Misaki was learning how to stab someone through the heart, Akira was breaking hearts._

_Misaki's relationship with her sister was never good. Misaki was envious of he sister, and Akira made sure that Misaki knew what she was missing. One day, a specific suitor came to their house and Akira gladly entertained him. While Misaki was outside practicing with her mother, Akira was talking to the suitor. But instead of asking for Akira's hand in marriage, he walked up to Misaki and asked her._

_Least to say, Akira was furious. Her father and mother were outraged as well. Her mother was so murderous, she lunged for the man and attacked him. The man brought out two katanas and fought with her mother. Misaki joined in and they both attacked the man. He used illusion magic and Misaki had stabbed her mother through the heart by mistake. The man smirked and disappeared._

_Her father was heartbroken and disowned her. Her sister was even more furious and stabbed Misaki's hip. Misaki was on her own. No family, nothing. Ishida's master ended up seeing her on the streets and took her in. Ishida ended up being her childhood friend, she was finally happy. Until one day, she was running across the street and a car hit her. She died that day. She become a soul. Misaki could not remember anything else from that day, except waking up with an intense fever in Yamamoto's house. That is where she started her training. Then Yamamoto had given Misaki the nickname "Titania," for her swordsmanship._

_Her sister and father had not cared about her whereabouts until a few moments ago..._

* * *

Misaki stared at the teen girl in front of her. Her eyes shot to her father's creased blue eyes and she gulped. Akira smiled a bright smile and her father looked at her lovingly. Misaki's hand shot out and slammed the door in their faces.

Ichigo and Rukia raised an eyebrow in her direction. Misaki gave them a weak smile and Ichigo pushed her off the door softly. He opened the door and asked, "What business do you have here?"

Misaki's father cleared his throat, "I am here to see my daughter."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Misaki?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Misaki looked from the door at met the eyes of her father. Akira grabbed Ichigo's hand and clasped onto it, "I'm Akira. Very nice to meet you!"

Misaki watched Ichigo blush slightly and give her a goofy grin, "The pleasure is mine, Akira."

Misaki's father walked past Ichigo and Akira and stared at his eldest daughter. Misaki stared her father down with her black eyes and he felt slightly uncomfortable, "I know that we have no been the best family at times, Misaki."

A humorless laugh left Misaki's lips, "I have no family, old man. You should know that by now."

Hurt flashed in his eyes and Akira said, "Misaki...we came to say we are sorry for everything."

Misaki nodded, "Okay. I don't accept your apology. Now leave."

Kon walked in, yawning, "Nee-san! I'm hungry! Make me some breakfast!"

Kon jumped onto Misaki's shoulder and she ignored the tiger. Akira looked at the tiger and lunged for him, "Oh my goodness! It's a talking stuffed animal!"

She hugged Kon and Kon seemed to be having the time of his life. Misaki looked back at her father, "You two can leave now."

Misaki's father sighed, "Misaki...please give us a few minutes of your time."

She crossed her arms, "No."

Akira stood up and pouted, "Why not?! Misaki! Why were you always so mean! It's not fair! We came all this way and you won't give us your time of day!"

Misaki turned to look at her sister with a murderous expression on her face, "Excuse me?"

Akira whimpered and held onto Ichigo. Rukia scowled at Ichigo and he gave her a sly smile. Toshiro came in and yawned, "What is all this ruckus about?! Some people are trying to sleep."

Akira locked eyes with Toshiro and she walked up to him. She clasped her hands on both of his and said, "Is this love at first sight?"

Misaki stiffened and Toshiro blushed slightly. Toshiro looked at Misaki, "Erm...who is this?"

She shrugged, "I don't have any relation with her."

Akira turned to Misaki, "I'm your little sister, you bastard! How dare you act like I'm nothing to you?!"

Misaki smirked, "Because you are nothing to me. You disowned me, remember?"

Misaki's father tensed up and Akira remained quiet. Toshiro stared wide eyed at Misaki. Misaki grabbed her bag and walked over to the door. Akira's hand grabbed onto Misaki's shoulder and she shouted, "I am sorry, Misaki! We are sorry, but we are still your family, Misaki! Why won't you accept our apologies for all that we've done to you?!"

Misaki's hand shot out and slammed into her sister's stomach. Akira went flying to the other wall and she hit it with much force. A black aura surrounded Misaki and everyone scooted back. Misaki growled venomously, "How dare you touch me. You are not nor will you ever again be my family."

Misaki opened her kimono slightly, enough for everyone to see the stab mark that Akira had given her when she accidentally killed their mother. Rukia gasped and Toshiro sucked in a tight breath. Misaki continued, "As long as this is one my body, I will have no family. And certainly, I will never have a sister. You disgust me, how you think that an apology would be able to make this all better."

She closed her kimono and clasped onto the doorknob. Misaki's father started to walk to her but Misaki glared at the man, "Do not come close to me, old man."

She walked out the door and made sure to slam it shut. Misaki walked out of the house and did not give it a second glance. Her feet shot out and she sprinted to the riverbank again.

Toshiro ran after her and grabbed her wrist. Misaki swung at his jaw but he caught her other wrist as well. She fought against him but Toshiro held her tight. His light blue eyes meet her black eyes and she fights against his grip. "Misaki, stop," he says as her hands try to free from his grip.

Tears start to prick at her eyes, "Let go of me!"

Toshiro grips her hands, "Tell me what the hell is wrong with you?! You just threw your little sister at the wall and insulted your father!"

Misaki spit in his face, "They're not my family! I hate them! Hate!"

Angry tears flow down her face and Toshiro keeps his grip on her wrists. "No you don't! They're your family! Where is your mother?!"

He asks, outraged. Misaki whimpered slightly, "She's dead. I killed her."

Toshiro's eyes widened as Misaki spat out her childhood story. Misaki kept fighting Toshiro's grip. "Then, Akira stabbed me...she went crazy and grabbed my pocket knife and stabbed me...It was an accident! It wasn't my fault! I...loved my mother more than anyone. I was always...alone. Now, they come back...asking for entrance in my life again. I hate them! I hate them so much!"

Misaki's knees gave out and she fell to the ground. Toshiro caught her and murmured, "Stop saying that."

Misaki grumbled, "You know nothing. So just shut up, Ice Prick."

Misaki's forehead accidentally touched Toshiro's and he noticed the steamy temperature on her skin. Usually it was very hot, but this time it was as if she was literally made of flames. Toshiro put a hand to her head and exclaimed, "Shit! You're burning up!"

Misaki looked up at him and scowled, "I'm fine. Let me go."

Toshiro remembered when Misaki had come home late with her hair damp and her clothes wet. She must have been out in the rain while coming back to the house, he thought. "No, come with me," he said while Misaki started to stand up.

Misaki glared, "I said I was fine."

Toshiro slipped a hand under her knees and another under her arms. Misaki yelped as he picked her up, princess-style. Her black eyes glared into his and he had the nerve to wink at her. She squirmed in his arms and he said, "Hold on tight."

Misaki did not have time to register what he said until he broke into a sprint. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she held on, thinking she would fall at any given moment.

Toshiro ran into the house and ran past everyone. He found Ichigo's sister, Yuzu, on her bed with Karin and Kon next to them.

During the trip, Misaki had become very weak due to her fever and was now unconscious in Toshiro's arms. Yuzu got up and exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

Karin walked over and touched Misaki's head but snatched her hand back, "Shit! She's on fire!"

Toshiro laid Misaki on Karin's bed and Yuzu touched Misaki's forehead too, "Oh my goodness! I feel like my hand is burnt!"

Sure enough, both Karin's and Yuzu's hands were red. Ichigo and Rukia ran in, "What is going on?"

Toshiro explained everything to them while Akira and Misaki's father came in. Ichigo called Orihime and asked her to come over. Yuzu looked over at Toshiro, "It probably initiated from all her stress right now."

Akira shifted on her feet as Toshiro came up to her, "Get out."

Misaki's father scowled, "I don't think it is in your place to say that, young man."

Toshiro growled, "Get. Out. You have done enough today."

Misaki's father glanced at Misaki and he sighed. Akira gripped her father's sleeve and he nodded. The both of them left and a few minutes after, Orihime ran in.

She summoned her fairies and chanted, "...I reject!"

Misaki's fever dimmed down only a bit after a few futile attempts. Tears glazed Orihime's eyes, "I'm sorry. I con't do much anymore. I already feel too weak."

Ichigo nodded, "It's okay. We'll just have to wait and see if it does any good."

Orihime nodded, "I'm sorry though."

Ishida ran in with Chad behind him, "Orihime told us that Misaki was ill, where is she?!"

Ishida looked at Misaki, "Where the hell is her katana?!"

Everyone looked at Toshiro, "She didn't have it when I picked her up."

Ishida ignored the 'picked her up' part and started to panic, "We need to get her katana!"

"Why does she need her katana?" Ichigo asked.

Ishida ran his finger through his hair and opened his mouth to speak. Instead, he was interrupted by Yamamoto who was at the door. Rukia, Ishida, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Toshiro all bowed at the old man.

Yamamoto chimed in, "Her katana had special abilities. She has too much Spiritual Power and the katana helps her balance it out. Without it, her Spiritual Power is abundance and at times can go crazy. When it does, you have to grin and bear it."

A powerful wave of heat overcame everyone and suddenly Toshiro felt heavy. The wave passed them and Chad asked, "Like that?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Yes. That will happen at random moments. Right now, she is battling with herself."

Ishida exclaimed, "We have to find her katana!"

Yamamoto stopped him, "No. She has to learn her true power. Without it, she will never be able to surpass..._him._"

Everyone stayed silent as another wave of heat hit them. Toshiro felt heavy and he sneered, "Tch!"

Yamamoto walked next to Misaki's bed and spoke, "She is battling with herself right now. No one can help her now. Until she has grown stronger, we cannot do anything. This is so she can grow stronger, she does not even know the name of her Zanpakuto yet."

Toshiro's eyes widened, "So she beat my most powerful Shinkai without even knowing how to use her Shinkai or Bankai?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Misaki is the daughter of Aria Juro, after all. She has amazing Spiritual Power and does not even know how powerful she is."

"A-Aria Juro? So that means...Misaki is..." Rukia stammered.

Yamamoto nodded again, "She is the legendary Titania you have read about all these years."

Ichigo blinked in confusion, "I thought her name was Misaki?"

Rukia hit him in the back of the head, "It is. Titania is a battle name for her. No one has actually fought her and lived to tell the story. She is a mysterious figure that no one had known about. She is famous for being such an amazing Soul Reaper at such a young age. Hollows are terrified of her and she is the only person to this day that has actually met the Soul King. Her battle name is Titania, as in Fairy Queen. Yamamoto had told many tales of the legendary Titania. I had no idea that she was so young though!"

Ishida sighed, "Even so, she has not reached her full potential. Once she wakes up, she will be the strongest she will ever be. Or more."

"How do you know all this, Uryuu?" Chad asked.

He pushed up his glasses, "Yamamoto is her guardian. When she was disowned by her family, my master took her in and she was my childhood friend. After she died, I was heartbroken. Once she came back, I found Yamamoto and demanded he give me the answers that Misaki refused to give. He told me everything and now, here I am."

Yamamoto interrupted the silence spread across the room, "I will take the first watch of the day. You all can go do something fun. I will stay with her, in case she wakes up."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the room. Toshiro took one more glance at the unconscious Misaki and wondered how powerful she would be when she woke up. _If she wakes up,_ he thought. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to get that idea out of his mind.

Karin saw how frustrated Toshiro was over Misaki and a heavy feeling hit her chest. She looked at the ground and closed her eyes. _I will not hand Toshiro over to you, Misaki. No matter how powerful you are,_ Karin thought.

Ishida watched as Toshiro looked genuinely aggravated at this situation and scowled. _Do not think_ _I will simply give her to you, Hitsugaya_; Ishida thought.

* * *

Misaki moved her hands and felt the sensation of water overcoming her. Her red hair was floating but she felt that this was not water. She saw her dark red hair float around in this water-like substance. The orange, red, and yellow colors in the water made her realize she was in fire. She was wearing her black kimono but she was barefoot. She walked around the fire, but did not feel anything.

Her body started to relax and she tried to stay awake. She arched her back and she felt like she was falling further into the fire. Her hair floated past her head and her strands waved in front of her face. Misaki's eyelids started to droop. Her lips parted slightly, as if she wanted to say something but no noise came out. She shut her eyes and fell back, letting darkness overcome her vision.

**Reviews and Follows are appreciated. **


	8. Ice Cold Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Special thanks to Vvolley!**

Misaki's eyes opened slightly and she felt herself floating again. Her red hair was floating again but this time she could feel herself standing. The flames surrounded her vision again and her fingertips felt the silky water-like substance move through her fingers. A blur of red hair flashed in her vision and she saw someone walking near her. Misaki watched the woman take long strides toward her and her eyes widened. Her mother stared right back at her. A smile etched its way on her mother's mouth and Misaki's mouth parted slightly. "You have grown so much, Misaki," she said sweetly.

Misaki gulped and said faintly, "I would hope so."

Her mother laughed kindheartedly, "I have seen the way you fight, Misaki. You have trained and grown far better than I could have. But...you do not even know the name of your Zanpakuto."

Misaki bit her lip, "I know."

Her mother sheathed her sword, "Alright then."

Misaki's eyes widened and she dodged her mother's sword, "What the hell?!"

Her mother swung again but Misaki slid back, "You have to learn, Misaki."

Her mother's foot swung up and aimed for Misaki's face. Her mother's foot scraped Misaki's face and Misaki jumped back. Misaki's hand touched her hip and she found her katana there. Her mother swung and it sliced her shoulder open. Her mother growled, "You have too many openings! Too slow!"

Her mother swung at Misaki again, but this time Misaki jumped onto the sword and pushed it down. Her hand shot out and swung at her mother. Her mother swung around and clashed swords with her. "Your feet!" Misaki's mother exclaimed.

Her mother's foot shot out and slammed into the back of Misaki's knee. Misaki's knees buckled and she fell forward. Her sword flew to the side and her mother stood above her, "The battle ends now."

Her mother swung but Misaki slid under the sword like she had seen Toshiro do many, many times. The bottom of her foot slammed into the handle of her mother's sword and her mother's hands fumbled with the sword. Misaki slide over to her sword and felt lightning shocks go through her body. Misaki swung and they clashed swords again. "Fly toward the Heavens!" her mother exclaimed.

Her mother's sword lengthened and became much heavier. Misaki's hands started to strain with all the weight on her sword. Her mother's sword stayed the same but it was now sharper and heavier than before. It was cutting through Misaki's sword and was now touching Misaki's bare flesh. Misaki moved back and found her hand cut slightly. Her mother shook her head and lunged. Misaki slide out of the way and felt blood trickle off her knees. She stood up and gripped onto the res of her katana. Her mother grabbed the neck of Misaki's kimono and threw her.

Misaki hit something similar to a wall and her mother sprinted toward her. Her mother swung and Misaki gripped her katana's handle. Images flashed through her mind, her mother smiling sweetly, "My own little Titania. Such beautiful long red hair."

Misaki moved out of the way of the sword as she remember her mother again. She remembered her mother touching her hair, "Dance, my little Titania."

Misaki felt her body lighten and her katana glowed. Her eyes rolled toward the back of her head and her back arched. She felt heat bombard her and she let out a scream. The flames already around her and her mother grew and tears started to float out of Misaki's eyes. Her chest was constricting and she felt her body ignite. Her mother's voice whispered, "Dance, my little Titania."

Her katana grew and her back arched back even more. Her hands gripped the handle of her sword and she screamed, "Burn in the Devil's Fire!"

Her katana's handle narrowed slightly and her sword become longer and lighter. Her feet shot out and she broke into a sprint. Her mother swung but Misaki ran up her sword. Misaki flicked her wrist and flipped above her mother. Misaki's hand shot out and was about to slash her mother before she froze. Misaki dropped her sword and fell to her knees, "I can't do it. I know you're not real, I'm not stupid. But...I can't do it."

Her mother touched Misaki's hair and ran her fingers through it, "My little Titania. Say my name."

Misaki looked at her mom and blinked in confusion, "A-Aria?"

Her mother smiled and Misaki's sword twitched. Misaki's eyes widened, "That's it's name?"

Her mother laughed, "You still have much to learn, but I have all faith in you. I can't wait to see you use your Bankai in time."

Misaki looked at her sword and then looked back up at her mother. Her mother was not there. She looked around and heard a soft voice in her heard, "Dance, my little Titania."

Fire engulfed her and her eyelids drooped.

* * *

Toshiro was sitting next to the bed, watching her sleep. Her cheekbones were flamed pink from the fever and she was breathing in pants. Toshiro edged his way toward the girl and raised an eyebrow as she was breathing unconscious. He leaned over and tilted his head toward hers. His breath fanned over her lips slightly and he looked at all her features carefully. "You're pretty cute when you're sleeping, you know?" Toshiro mumbled to no one in particular.

A feminine voice behind him retorted, "That's really creepy on so many levels."

Toshiro fell out of his chair and looked up at Karin standing above him, "Erm...I was...uh...fever?"

Karin smirked and then laughed slightly, "You're so weird. I've never seen you so 'expressive' with your emotions until lately. I think she's a good influence. It's really awesome you found someone for you, Toshiro."

Toshiro frowned, "Erm...well...she's nothing special to me. Just my Captain. I respect her as much as anyone else."

Toshiro scowled deeply at his half lie, but he couldn't tell Karin the truth because he didn't even know how he felt about her. Karin smiled and a weight felt lifted over her chest, "That's great."

Toshiro looked over at her, "Why?"

Karin's lips covered his and he stiffened over the abruptness of this action. Toshiro tried to move but he couldn't. His hand came up and put it on her shoulder to push her away but it just stayed there.

Misaki's eyes eased open and she blinked until her vision was no longer blurred. Her eyes found Toshiro and then she found Karin. She saw them joined by the lips and her chest constricted a bit. She got up slightly and felt her body weaken. Toshiro's eyes found hers and he finally found the strength to push Karin off of him. Karin stumbled back slightly and blushed when she saw Misaki rubbing her eyes. "I apologize deeply for ruining your moment, Karin and Hitsugaya," Misaki said in a cold tone.

Toshiro raised his eyebrows at her formality but said nothing. "I-It's cool, Misaki! I-I-I should go get ready for school! See ya, Toshiro!" Karin sputtered as she ran out of the room.

Misaki yawned and rubbed her left eye, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Toshiro averted his eyes, "N-No reason."

Misaki stretched and cracked her knuckles, "Alright then."

She got up and ruffled Toshiro's hair, "Big boy's growing up, huh?"

He scowled at her but felt his heart drop to his stomach, "I-I'm not a kid."

Misaki looked to the ground, "I know."

Toshiro glanced up at her and she smirked, "You have been wonderful company, Lieutenant Hitsugaya."

"What's with the formality so suddenly?" he demanded.

Misaki stared at the frustrated boy and she rubbed the back of her neck while averting her eyes, "Well I do not think it necessary if your Captain calls you with such informality while your girlfriend does. So, I have downgraded to calling you by your last name. I thought you would gladly accept that, since you make everyone else call you by your last name."

Toshiro frowned and took out his phone, "Whatever."

Misaki shrugged, "Alright."

Misaki walked out of the room and Toshiro felt all of her energy walk out with her. His eyes widened as he realized at how much Spiritual Power was compressed into her right now. He felt her Spiritual Power release in waves that made even his knees buckle slightly.

He touched his lips slightly and pressed a finger against them. Misaki's face flashed in his vision and then Karin's. He groaned in frustration and slammed his head on the bed. Misaki was nothing but her Captain, nothing special. So why did he feel so heartbroken when she seemed as though she did not care?

"Arrggggghhhhhhhh!" Toshiro screamed in agitation.

* * *

Misaki went into the living room where everybody was waiting. Ishida was the first to look up and his eyes lit up. "How was your rest, Misaki?" he said teasingly.

She smirked and everyone else looked up at her. Yamamoto stood up and everything happened in slow motion. He walked up to her and his hands spread out. He reached around her and pulled her into him. Misaki's eyes widened and her hands remained at her sides. The old man tightened his embrace and murmured, "I was worried sick, Misa-chan."

Misaki felt tears well up in her eyes, "The name of my Zanpakuto...is...A-Aria."

Yamamoto smiled and let go, "I already knew that, Misa-chan."

Rukia and Orihime came up to her and bowed, "We graciously accept your presence, Titania."

Misaki raised an eyebrow, "Erm...Please don't call me that. Misaki is fine and quit the formality. It's pissing me off."

Ichigo smirked as Rukia laughed. Orihime smiled and reached out a hand to shake, "I'm Orihime."

Misaki shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Misaki."

Ishida smiled, "It's been a week since you have had that fever."

Misaki bowed, "I'm sorry to have disturbed all of you."

Chad smirked, "It's no problem. You have a lot of friends in a lot of place by the way. They all came into your room and payed their respects."

Misaki blinked in confusion, "Oh. Wow."

Ishida walked out of the room and Misaki watched him go. They still had many things to discuss so she excused herself. She found Ishida on the roof and sat next to him. "Why are you here?" she asked.

He pushed up his glasses, "I like it up here."

Misaki sat next to him and said, "I still remember, you know. When you used to always leave if something made you uncomfortable. I always thought it was cute; how you blushed."

Misaki had meant it full of friendship, but it seemed Ishida thought it was something else. He looked at the girl in front of him and sat back to watch her glowing face gaze at the moon. "You're not as childish as you were back then. Don't get me wrong, you're still not my favorite person on the face of this planet. But...I don't hate you as much now," she said earnestly.

He nodded, "I understand."

A blur of silver hair caught Ishida's eyes and he smirked as he saw her Lieutenant watching them. Ishida leaned forward and put his forehead on her with their noses touching. Misaki's face burned and Ishida whispered just enough for her to hear, "Stay still. I'm just checking your temperature."

Misaki blinked but just stayed still and closed her eyes. For Toshiro's point of view, he saw Ishida lean forward and be covered by the back of Misaki's head. Ishida looked past Misaki and saw that her Lieutenant was seeping with anger. He felt footsteps slap onto the roof and someone grabbed his shoulder. Misaki's eyes widened as she saw Toshiro panting his next breath. Ishida stared in surprise at the boy who was gripping his shoulder. Misaki raised her eyebrows, "Hitsugaya?"

"Don't. Call me. That," he growled.

He let go of Ishida's shoulder and looked at the ground in embarrassment, "I...I'm sorry. I just...Forget it!"

Toshiro walked away and Misaki watched him in confusion. She blinked in confusion and asked, "What just happened?"

Ishida pushed up his glasses and smirked, "I think I have an idea."

He watched Misaki try and figure out why and smiled in amusement. She was so clueless, but that just made it even better. Ishida stuck out his hand for her to take, "Friends?"

Misaki shrugged and shook his hand, "I guess."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. Misaki raised an eyebrow, "Hugging?"

Ishida smirked and placed his cheek on her head, "Just indulge me this once."

Misaki rolled her eyes, "Just Friends. Remember that."

They both looked out into the sky and Ishida smiled at the beautiful girl in his arms. _Like I said Hitsugaya, I would never simply hand her over to you; _he thought.

* * *

Toshiro walked back into the guest room and fell face first into the bed. "Dammit," he growled into the pillow.

Rangiku smirked from behind him, "That bad?"

He groaned, "Shut up, Rangiku." He took out his phone and looked for any Hollows, ignoring the woman before him.

"It's two steps forward, one step back. Isn't it?" she asked.

He simply shrugged and she frowned, "You're never going to go anywhere with that attitude, just remember that."

She opened the door and yelled back, "I put some extra protection in your bag by the way! You can never be to careful!"

Toshiro's face burned and he rummaged through his bag to find a box of "protection." He lifted it up and his face was blazing with embarrassment. The door opened and Misaki glanced at him. Her eyes fell to the box and her face turned the same color as her hair. Toshiro dropped the box like it was on fire and stuttered, "I-I...Er...uh...Rangiku!"

Misaki's eyes widened and she nodded, "I...I'll just sleep on the couch then..."

Toshiro realized what she had thought he was saying and tried to stop her, "It's not what you think!"

Misaki bit her lip, "It's okay...But um...Yeah..."

She ran out of there as fast as she could before Toshiro could utter another word.

Rangiku appeared by the window and smiled in amusement, "You called?"

Toshiro turned to her and glared in her head, "One step forward, two steps back my ass."

Rangiku smiled, "At least she sees you more of a man now."

Toshiro grabbed the box and threw it at her head.

**Reviews and Follows are appreciated.**


	9. A Fire's Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**This chapter is kind of OOC in terms of Toshiro. I'm almost 99.9% sure he would never be that risque and/or nice. But who's story is it? It's mine. So I can do whatever the hell I want. **

**Warning: There is a little bit of "fluff" in here. Nothing major just a little. **

After the fiasco that Rangiku had started, Toshiro was called in for dinner by Karin. Karin was blushing as she locked eyes with Toshiro. He smirked, "Don't be so embarrassed."

Her eyes lit up slightly, "I'm sorry. I just...I feel like the bad guy in all this."

Toshiro nodded, "I understand. But um...Karin...I..."

She put up a hand to silence him, "I know. You didn't kiss back and finally found the strength to push me away when Misaki woke up. I put two and two together. It also didn't help that you pushed Ishida away from her when he kissed her."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Erm...I don't like her, per say. She's my Captain and I just respect her a bit."

Karin slapped a hand onto his back, "Relax Toshiro. I didn't want to lose to Misaki, but I guess the fight was over before I even had a chance to battle. I guess I waited too long."

Toshiro looked at the ground, "You're not a bad. I wanted to confess to you, I really did. I thought you were everything I could have wanted. On paper, you could be my ideal girlfriend. But..."

Karin smiled, "But you don't want the perfect girlfriend."

He nodded, "At first, Misaki was nothing but a brat to me. Now, I don't know."

She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "I don't like being sloppy seconds, Toshiro. So don't regret your choice or else you won't get either of us."

Toshiro smirked, "Alright."

Karin felt a bit devastated but she was glad Toshiro was finally realizing most of his feelings.

They both walked into the dining room and saw Misaki fighting with Ichigo's dad. Karin stared horrified at the scene before her. "I'll get you this time, you little squirt!" her dad roared.

Misaki smirked, "Bring it, old man."

His dad charged for her and Misaki slid to the side and jumped. her hand shot out and grabbed Ichigo's dad's wrist. Ichigo's dad turned but Misaki was one step ahead, she tripped his feet and pinned him to the ground. Ichigo fell out of his chair laughing and Karin burst out laughing as well. Misaki stood up and shook the man's hand.

"Nice moves there, young lady. Better than my own Ichigo here," the man said while laughing.

Misaki smirked, "It was nice to fight you. Although, I was a little rough around the edges. We should train together one day, old man. You make one hell of an opponent."

The man laughed, "Well, I don't like to brag but...Oh! Karin! Have you met Misaki?!"

Karin rolled her eyes, "Of course I have, dad."

Misaki smiled a small smile at both of them and walked to the dining room to sit next to Ishida.

Dinner was not awkward, but Toshiro knew Misaki was intentionally not talking to him. Whenever he tried to talk to Misaki, she simply pretended not to hear him or ignore him up front. When Toshiro demanded what was going on, she stood up and volunteered to clean the dishes. Toshiro refused to be ignored in such an indignant manner, so he volunteered as well. Now here they were, washing and drying the dishes in silence.

"What is up with you? Why the hell are you quiet!? You're never quiet!" he whisper-yelled.

Misaki kept drying the dishes and placed another on the counter. Her hip hit his and she pushed him out of the dishes way. She pointed at the towel used to dry the dishes and he understood what she wanted to say. Misaki grabbed the wet sponge and tried to do the same thing that she had seen Toshiro do. Unfortunately, the dish was soapy and the glass plate fell through her fingers. Toshiro leaned down swiftly and caught the dish in between his two hands. They locked eyes and Misaki smiled sheepishly at him. His face burned slightly and they both stood up again. Toshiro took the sponge and squeezed the excess water out. He walked behind Misaki and put the sponge in her hand.

He said, "Better be careful next time, or else we'll end up with a dirty and broken plate."

Misaki nodded and tried to do another but it almost fell again. Toshiro smirked at the frustrated Misaki and walked behind her. Without thinking, he put his hands on her and he felt her tense. He laced some of his fingers through hers and grabbed another plate. His breath tickled her ear, "We'll do the next two plates and then you do the rest."

Misaki nodded but he saw how red her face was. He smirked and washed the dish in a circular motion. After a moment of silence he finally asked, "Why are you refusing to speak to me?"

Misaki mumbled something under her breath but he didn't catch it. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Huh?"

Misaki felt a small chill go up her spine and she stiffened. She reminisced the talk she had with Ishida on the roof.

* * *

_"Your relationship with your Lieutenant is very amusing to watch. He is very protective of you," Ishida had mentioned with a small laugh._

_ Misaki looked at him in confusion, "Huh? It's nothing special."_

_ Ishida smirked, "Oh really? He almost saw you naked and you forgave him easily, but then when I almost saw you naked that time you would not talk to me for a week."_

_ Misaki blushed, "You did it on purpose, you pervert. Toshiro told me it was an accident, I believe him. He may be annoying, but he wouldn't lie to his superior."_

_ Ishida laid back on the roof, "I understand a bit, I guess. But you couldn't possible go for the rest of the day not talking to him. You have that strong of a bond, I suppose."_

_ Misaki looked down at the boy as he pushed up his glasses. She raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"_

_ Ishida knew she would say that and he smirked, "If you want it that way."_

_ She nodded, "I'll do it. Easy. If I win, you have to take me out to that old sundae shop we used to go when we were kids." _

_His eyes widened, "But that's a half hour away!" _

_She smirked, "Well if you win...you get to choose what you want." _

_He nodded, "Alright then. Challenge accepted."_

* * *

Misaki returned to the present and shook her head, silently. She really wanted to go back to that old shop where the had the most amazing sundaes. Toshiro whispered again, "Why won't you talk to me? It's kind of pissing me off."

**Okay, for those of you that don't care for "fluff"..just skip over this part. It has nothing important, I just felt like doing something like this because I was bored.**

Misaki shrugged and then went back to ignoring him. Toshiro had an idea, but it was very risky. He blew on her ear and felt Misaki stiffen. His lips brushed against her ear, "Fucking say something. It's really pissing me off. I hate to be ignored, Misaki."

He face bloomed with heat and she tried to push him away. His lips grazed the shell of her ear and Misaki's face blazed with heat. Toshiro laughed softly and whispered, "Are you going to talk now? I'll just keep teasing you, Captain."

He blew on her ear and he heard her yelp slightly, "Oh? Are your ears a weak spot?"

Misaki shook her head and put the plate on the counter. Misaki felt his teeth graze the shell of her ear and she tried to kick him.

She felt Toshiro laugh, "I'll stop if you will just talk to me."

Misaki tried to turn around but Toshiro held her hands in an iron grip. She squirmed around and he smirked.

Toshiro bit down on her ear and he could practically see steam coming from Misaki's ears. His tongue shot out and slowly licked the shell of her ear and Misaki finally snapped.

* * *

**Okay, the fluff is over...you may start here now...**

She pushed him into the fridge and roared, "STOP IT YOU IDIOT! STOP IT! THERE I'M TALKING! NOW STOP IT!"

Toshiro rubbed the back of his neck and smirked, "Finally."

Misaki grabbed the frying pan and pulled it up. Toshiro backed up and hit the fridge again, "Oh hell."

Misaki swung down and it barely missed Toshiro. She dropped the frying pan on the counter and slipped out her katana. Toshiro took out his sword and they clashed. Misaki pushed him back and he hit the fridge once more. Her hand found the frying pan again and slammed it down on his head. His vision got blurry and he fell to the ground. Misaki was panting her breaths when Rukia and Ichigo ran in. Ichigo looked at the scene and fell to the ground laughing. Misaki smiled sheepishly and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the frying pan in the counter.

She bumped into Karin on the way back to her room and she exclaimed, "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Karin locked eyes with her, "You really don't know how lucky you are, do you?"

Misaki blinked in confusion and asked stupidly, "Huh?"

Karin put a hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly, "Be more aware of your surroundings, or else you might indirectly hurt someone who does not deserve to be hurt."

Misaki watched as Karin walked into her room and thought about what she had said. Surroundings? As in the trees and grass? Her hand unconsciously went to her ear and her face burned.

She fell on the bed and growled into the pillow. When he woke up; she would kill him, revive him, kill him again, revive him, and then keep him alive just to torture him every day. She felt her face burned from remembering the scene in the kitchen.

"Arggggghhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm going to murder that boy!" she screamed in frustration with her face in the pillow.

* * *

Her arms flailed and she punched the pillow. Misaki found a calender on the wall and froze. What had Ishida said when she first woke up? She looked at the calender and counted the days on her fingers. Her hands flew to her hair and she pulled. Her breathing turned to pants and then she started hyperventilating. Her birthday had already past. Ichigo was still alive and her father and sister definitely knew she was alive. She counted the days she was asleep again but the result stayed the same. Two days had past since her birthday and she had slept through everything. Her hands ripped the calender. She threw down the calender and stomped all over it.

A voice from the window made her freeze, "So you noticed?"

She turned slowly as found Caine in the room. "H-How did you get in here?" she stuttered.

He took long strides toward Misaki and wrapped a hand around her chin. "You're coming with me and everybody here is asleep so no one will come to rescue you this time," he said as he grabbed her arm.

Her foot swung up and slammed into his gut, "No!"

He smirked, "Little shit."

He slowly took off his glove and black flames engulfed it. His hand shot out and gripped Misaki's throat. Burns appeared on the column of her neck and she winced. These weren't normal flames, these were a demon's flames; she thought. He lifted her up and her breathing hitched. She tried to inhale but it was no use, he was grasping her neck too tightly. He swung his arm to the right and threw her into the wall.

She sheathed her katana and flames engulfed it. She charged and swung her katana. Caine grabbed the sword and acted like nothing had fazed him. He closed his hand around the blade and smirked.

"Do you really want to do this, Misaki?" he asked.

Black flames appeared on the floor and then Yuzu and Karin appeared. Misaki sucked in a tight breath and Caine laughed. Caine let go of her sword and brought out his own sword. Karin's and Yuzu's eyes both widened in horror and Misaki froze. Caine brought up his sword and slammed into the wooden floor next to Yuzu's face. He had cut her cheek slightly and Misaki saw blood. Her face paled and her nails dug into her palms.

"Them? Or you?" he asked.

Misaki dropped her katana and looked at the floor. "What the hell is going on?! Misaki?!" Karin shrieked.

Caine slipped back his black glove and the flames stopped ignited. He opened a gate similar to the one that led to the Soul Society, but this one was black and blood stained red. Karin screamed, "Misaki?! What about Toshiro?! Who is the man?! Why the hell are you leaving?!"

Misaki turned to look at Karin but said nothing. She started to walk toward the gate with Caine behind her when Yamamoto ran in.

Caine sneered, "Tch! You again!"

Yamamoto locked eyes with Misaki and he growled, "You dare hurt her?"

Caine laughed, "I already have."

He lifted Misaki's hair and they all saw the burns he had given her with his black flames. Yamamoto ran toward Caine but Caine took off his glove and black flames engulfed it again. He whisked his hand in Yamamoto's direction and the flames shot out in a single line. The line wrapped around Yamamoto and the old man tried to squirm out of it.

Misaki looked over at the old man and said softly, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Yamamoto saw how dead Misaki's eyes were and broke away from the flames. He ran toward Caine but he was already in the gate, waving at the old man.

He grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled her in, "Goodbye, old hag. I'll be sure to send you a postcard." Yamamoto slapped his hands on the door but it turned his flesh to a crisp.

"Where are they going?" Yuzu asked.

"Somewhere where evil reigns all year long," he said.

"How the hell do we get her back?!" Karin demanded.

Yamamoto looked at the two girls, "We can't..."

**Okay, so this ending was really stupid and dramatic and shit. But it's my story and I had to end this chapter with a bit of mystery or some kind of crap like that. Reviews and Follows are appreciated.**


	10. Birds of a Feather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Misaki eased her eyes open slightly and blinked a few times to adjust to her surroundings. In front of her, was Caine smiling with a cup of wine in his left hand. Her arms felt drooped and weak and her legs were dangling from the floor. She tried to move her hands but found that they were confined in chains that were wrapped around two huge rocks on either side of her. Her lips were dry and her throat felt like a desert. She looked around and saw that they were in some giant cave. Caine smiled from his seat and yelled over, "About time you woke up."

Misaki felt her arms begin to dislocate and she let out a strangled cry. Caine got up and took out his katana, "You are so cute when you sleep, you know that?"

She felt her lips morph into a disgusted sneer, "That is very creepy."

He laughed and tilted her chin up with his katana, "Your Lieutenant didn't have a problem with that when he watched you sleep."

Misaki looked at the ground, "Disgusting perverts, both of you."

He slid the katana up to her cheek and swung his arm. The blade sliced into Misaki's skin and she let out a small whimper. A loud laugh erupted from Caine's mouth, "Ha! You act all high and mighty everywhere you go, Titania. But when it's down to you and me, you tuck your tail in between your legs and run."

Blood trickled down from her cheek and she growled, "Shut up."

He let out another hearty laugh, "You and me. We are two peas in a pod."

Her eyes locked with his and fire burned in hers, "Excuse me?!"

Caine smirked, "We both possess such amazing power. While you do not know of such power, I am capable of releasing the power on you at any time. The only other difference is that while I am the Soul King's son, he treats me as a stranger. Yet, you are merely a piece of trash and he treated you as if you were his daughter. You may not remember anything of your encounter with him, but I do. He treated you as if you were family, while he portrayed me as a mere stray dog!"

His hand came up and grasped Misaki's throat, "A. Mere. Stray. Dog."

He squeezed to emphasis 'dog' and let go. Misaki coughed out any remaining air that could have been in her lungs. He laughed and tilted Misaki's face up, "You are nothing but a puppet. You do not truly have power, Misaki. All you are is a doll that has been chosen to keep the power. All my 'father' did was put a lacrima of Demon's Fire into you. You are nothing without your power. Truly Nothing."

Misaki glared at the man, "Do you think I am stupid? I was neither born nor was I related to the Soul King. I have never even seen his face! I do not remember anything about him! Of course I knew that I was not special! I knew that all I was was a rag doll!" Her voice broke as tears welled up in her eyes and continued, "Everyone treated me as if I was special. Titania this, and Titania that. I was not special. I knew that. I've always known that."

Caine's hand shot out and the loud crack of his slap echoed in the room. He looked at her with dead eyes, "Just shut up. It pisses me off to know that you are always one step ahead of me. Pisses. Me. Off."

He turned and Misaki panted her breathes. Caine looked over at one of the guards and nodded.

The guard in black walked to the chains and pulled. Misaki let out a strangled shriek as the chains tightened. Her flesh was stretching and her back was arching against the sharp rock. He scanned her body and took off his glove. Black flames engulfed his hand and he touched the skin behind her ear. The fire made Misaki bit her lip to stop the painful yells trying erupt from her throat.

He slapped her again and burned a mark of his hand into her cheek. He opened her black kimono slightly and rested his eyes on the stab mark on her hip. His hand came out and grabbed her hip. The flames burned into her skin and the stab mark turned a sickly purple.

A painful shriek exploded from Misaki's lips and Caine laughed. "Painful, isn't it?" he asked, tauntingly.

He readjusted her kimono and smirked. Misaki's eyebrow twitched up and down and she growled, "You demon."

Her body started to feel lighter and blue flames engulfed her body. Caine's eyes widened as her foot slammed into the front of his face. He fell back and Misaki glared daggers at him. "I wish you would die," she growled.

He stood up and touched his nose, finding it red and swollen. "For that, your death will happen in two minutes," he yelled.

Misaki's hands turned to fists and she squirmed around. The blue flames still engulfed her and she felt her back become slightly heavier. Her chest constricted and she fought for her next breath. Four guards in red armor walked up to her and placed a black box in front of her feet. They began to assemble and she bit into tongue to keep from trembling. "Two for standby. Four and One ready to go. Three is over," a guard said.

Two other guards stood by her sides and the fourth was behind the black box. "Wait, what the hell is going-" Misaki started to ask.

Her words were cut off by a strangled grunt. Her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach and her body became like jello, flimsy and weak. A burst of black darkness engulfed her vision and she felt as if her skin was being ripped from her body. She yelled out in pain and felt her body begin to cool. She grunted and felt tears begin to fall out of her lashes. Her head fell back as she felt all the power being sucked from her. Her back arched back and her head fell back. Her tears floated and glistened in front of her. Her mouth was open, but no sound was coming out.

Her mother's face flashed before her eyes and she yelled out again. Her screams pierced through everyone's ears and everyone knew what was happening in that room. Her red hair floated in front of her face and her mother's smiling face popped out. "A-A-A-Ari...A-A-Aria!" she managed to cry out.

The ground started to move and the rock behind her burst. White light surrounded her and the ground started to sink. Heat surrounded everyone and she felt as if she was on fire. Her body began to lighten but her muscles were tightening and then loosening. Black chokers wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and neck. Her red hair floated around her face and the roots started to turn an obsidian black. Misaki saw her hair turn completely black and she felt more tears fall out of her eyes. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she screamed in pain. She blinked and her eyes were glowing.

Caine ran in and saw her in the bright light. His eyes narrowed and he cursed under his breath. Her eyes and hair color had flipped, meaning she now had black hair and blood red eyes. The guards stepped back in surprise and started to jog away from the explosion. Misaki felt as if she was in a white inferno and she yelled again.

The white light enveloped everyone's vision and everyone cowered in fear, except Caine. Caine slipped out his katana and felt himself changing as well. Black flames engulfed him completely. His blonde hair turned black and his green eyes morphed into an icy blue. Misaki's feet hit the ground and she felt something other than her katana in her guard. She slipped out a huge spear with four blades.

Caine took out his katana and a spear just like hers appeared in his hands. Caine smirked, "How to you feel, Misaki?"

Black flames enveloped him and white flames surrounded her. She glared, "I feel just fine."

Caine's feet shot out and his sword gleamed of black flames. A new spear with a blue emblem and one large blade appeared in his hand. He jumped and slashed at her. Misaki's feet slid back and she dodged the attack. "So you can change the form of your Zanpakuto," she observed.

He appeared in front of her and swung at her small body, "You can too. But sadly, this is your first time. Is it not?"

Misaki slapped his blade away and slashed at his hip. He dodged it and jumped to stab at her arm. They clashed weapons and the ground started to shake. The rocks trembled and the ground started to sink with all the pressure. They both jumped back and charged. Caine swung his weapon and it scraped the bridge of her nose. Misaki's arms swung up and then her blade went crashing down to his head. He moved but the her blade ran down the side of his face. Caine and her clashed again but this time, Caine's foot slammed onto Misaki's stomach. She fell back and hit her back on the ground.

Caine swung down but Misaki slashed at his weapon. The screech of blade against blade made their two fires ignite even more. Caine pushed down and Misaki felt both of their flames start to radiate on her skin.

Images of Karin and Yuzu on the floor with his blade pressed against Yuzu's cheek appeared in her flames. Her eyes widened as she remembered the blood falling out of Yuzu's cheek and she growled. Caine smirked but stopped after he saw Misaki's red eyes glow dangerously.

The two chokers on her ankles burst into pieces and Misaki felt a burst of energy enter her. She pushed Caine off of her and her spear was overcome by her white flares. The handle of her sword started to change and it turned into a spear with a single huge blade and a white emblem. Caine charged toward her and Misaki sprinted to him. They clashed swords and then jumped back.

Caine swung and his blade hit Misaki in the arm. Misaki slashed her sword to the right and Caine's shirt ripped in half. Blood was shown trickling down his shoulder and he scowled. He swung again but Misaki jumped on his spear and flipped over. Her blade hit his back and he grunted in pain.

His black flames engulfed him and his wounds started to disappear. Misaki's eyes widened and she charged toward him again. He sprinted past her and slashed at her hip. She stumbled and he swung at her back. Her kimono started to rip to shreds and she slashed at his chest.

His foot came up and kicked her in the chest, making her hitch her breathing. She went flying back and her back slammed into the rock wall. Misaki wiped the blood from her cheek off and struggled to get up. Caine sprinted up to her and murmured, "Black Nightmare."

His sword turned into one that had two large blades and had a black fire emblem. He became a blur and slashed at Misaki's body. His sword swung again and again in beat until Misaki felt as if she was really going to die. His black flames hit everywhere on her body and her body was burning to a crisp. Caine raised his spear and swung to the left. Misaki went flying to the floor and she groaned.

Her arms were flimsy and her legs could not take any more. He walked over to her and looked down at her. "You deserve this," he said with his blue eyes glowing in determination.

He raised his spear and swung down with all his might. A blur of blue crossed in between them and she gasped. Thick ice was wrapped around Caine's feet and started to rise. Caine's hand and his spear was enveloped with sparkling ice and she looked at the boy clashing weapons with Caine.

His silver hair was waving in the slight breeze of his sprint and his tundra blue eyes flamed with anger. The screech of their weapons rubbing together made small sparks of black and blue pop out. He growled, "I don't think so."

**Reviews and Follows are appreciated.**


	11. Author's Note

Okay whats up? So...I haven't updated for a LONGGG time and I highly doubt any of ya'll care but whatever. I'm not going to update for a long time because I have a hell load of homework and school comes before my lame fanfics. So yeah...don't expect a lot from me...


End file.
